History's Keeper
by Pokey1984
Summary: [Completed] 14 year-old Nerinika wakes up after 50 years in coldsleep to find the galaxy has changed dramatically while she slept. Orig. characters, Luke, Leia, Qui Gon, Obi-Wan.
1. Part one: Future's Past

This story was inspired, at least partly, by _The Planet Pirates,_ a trillogy written by Anne McCaffrey, Jody Lynn Nye, and Elizabeth Scarborough. It contains nothing of those novels and is nowhere near as good, but I was reading that book when I thought up this story so...

This is a multi-generational story that contains absolutely no Carbonite, no Anakin Skywalker, and no Padme. Sorry folks. This will mostly be set post ROTJ and Pre NJO. It's mostly cannon but my timeline may be off by a few years. Does anyone know _exactly _how many years after TPM Luke and Leia were born? If you do, please write it in a review or E-mail me. If you don't, I'm going to stick with my made up numbers.

So, without further _adieu_...

**History's Keeper**

Part one: _Future's Past_

Stars swirled through the view port as Qui Gon Jinn docked his tiny shuttle to the space station. He was unable to fathom why Kaylia had asked him here. _She never even told me goodbye._ The thought came unbidden to his mind. He quickly shoved the unworthy thought aside. She had to have had a very good reason for leaving the way she did.

He heard the quiet clunk as the shuttle landed in the docking bay of the huge space station. He sighed and started to tell Obi Wan to open the hatch, but stopped himself just in time. He hadn't realized until that moment how accustomed he had become to the young mans presence. _Why didn't she want me to bring him?_ The message Kaylia had sent requested his presence alone. She had specifically mentioned his padawan. _How did she know I had even taken a padawan?_ Granted the two had been a pair for two years now, but Kaylia had no contact with the Temple in almost three.

Qui Gon was pulled out of his reverie when he spotted a waving hand that belonged to the subject of his thoughts. Kaylia was much the same as he remembered her. Her brown hair was still long and she had pulled it into a plait that ran down her back. She wore a tan ship suit, belted at the waist and tucked into calf-high boots. As she drew closer he could see the worry and sadness buried underneath her smile. He pulled her into a strong hug as soon as she reached him. "I am so glad you came!" She whispered into his shoulder.

"How could I not?"

"Always on the look out for some helpless creature to save." She teased with a grin as they started across the mostly empty docking bay.

"My padawan calls them 'pathetic life forms'" he grinned right back.

"Same thing. You never could resist a damsel in distress, for which I am very grateful."

"You would have made it out of that ventilation shaft on your own eventually!"

"I'm still glad you pulled me out. I might have waited _days_ to make sure that bully was truly gone." She got a dazed look for a moment, remembering the fateful day she had met the man standing beside her. She had been eight years old, he was fourteen. She had crawled into a ventilation shaft to get away from a bully, and had hidden for hours until Qui Gon had sensed her and called the all clear. She sighed, her jovial mood fading "I'm afraid I need rescuing again."

"What can I do to help?"

"Follow me, I'll explain when we get to my cabin."

Qui Gon followed her through the twisting halls of the station to door that responded when she pressed her palm to the pad on the side. He entered the tiny cabin just behind her. A bed, two chairs, a small table and a closet with a few drawers underneath, were all the room contained. He could see a door in the corner that must lead to the 'fresher. "Is this where you have been living?"

"Only for about sixteen hours. I'm sort of on the run." She explained, not really explaining anything.

"Sort of on the run from what?"

"A bad man. It's a long story. I need you to keep something safe for me." Her eyes darted to the door that he assumed led to the 'fresher. "I ran across some bad people about three years ago, just before I left. I was attacked," She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I was raped"

"Is that why you left?" He asked horrified that she had left out of guilt over something that hadn't even been her fault. He had known about the attack, but it had been months before her mysterious departure. He had thought she had moved past it.

"Don't interrupt me please" She begged. "I don't have much time. To answer your question, yes and no. The attack was a contributing factor, but not the reason." She saw a pained look in his eyes, she knew he was wondering what he could have done. "I do not regret my decision in the slightest, I have loved every moment of the last three years, even if life was hard at times. I wouldn't change a single thing, even if I could."

"What does that _attack_ have to do with today?" Qui Gon chose his words carefully.

"I killed one of my attackers. His brother has been pursuing me ever since. He is on his way now, I have something I need you to protect for me, in case I can't do it myself later." She looked again at the door. "You should know, the man who is after me, he uses the Force. He was rejected from the temple, but that hasn't stopped him. He has sworn vengeance on me and on the Jedi." Kaylia's face suddenly went slack. "It's too late..." She gasped. "He's here already."

She jumped to her feet and ran to the door she had been eying for the last few minutes and jerked it open. Qui Gon could see that it did, indeed lead to the 'fresher, but there was a large dressing alcove between the two rooms. On the floor lay a bundle wrapped in blankets. Kaylia picked up the bundle and turned, "Go, back to the ship!" She yelled. "We have to leave now!"

Qui Gon turned and ran out the door to the suit but hesitated in the corridor. The dark Jedi would be coming from the docking bay, they would have to go the long way around and hope he didn't double back on them. "This way!" He grabbed Kaylia's arm and pulled her along behind him.

In an attempt to confuse their pursuer, the knights traveled through the center of the station where the power generator was housed. They cut across a series of catwalks high above the floor. Suddenly, Kaylia froze.

"Oh no! He anticipated us..." Her eyes took on a faraway look as she absently shifted the bundle she still held. She thrust the bundle in her arms at Qui Gon and reached for a pocket on her thigh. "I had to makeshift the power supply after the last time I faced him, but I should be able to hold him off long enough for you two to escape." She pulled out her lightsabre.

Kaylia turned away from him and ran down the passage. They came to an interest and she paused again. "You brought that box?" He nodded "Good, it has the rest of the story inside, I am so sorry I didn't say goodbye." Her eyes said more that her words could convey. Qui Gon was struck speechless by the quiet confession that came next, "I knew that if you asked me to stay I would, and Nerinika needed me. Now go, RUN" she pushed him away and turned toward a different catwalk where a man in black was approaching.

Kaylia didn't hesitate. She didn't look back, even for a moment. She walked toward him with the confidence that she was doing the will of the force. She ignited her 'saber just in time to meet the dark Jedi's swing. Kaylia's lightsabre flashed. The purple blade swirled through the darkness, sparking when it collided with her opponents dark green blade. The sparking was a sure sign of malfunction, and Qui Gon stepped forward.

_**"RUN"**_

Kaylia's scream could be heard through the Force louder than it could be heard physically and, for once in his life, Master Qui Gon Jinn blindly obeyed a command. Gathering the largish bundle closer to his chest, he ran down the catwalk only to pause at another intersection. He glanced back as he debated which was the better course. As he turned one of the blankets fell and a tiny hand clutched at his robes. He noticed, for the first time, that the object he was supposed to care for was a child. He looked into the girl's deep brown eyes and understood, in a single moment of clarity, the desperation he had heard in his friends mind as she had passed it to him.

The girl couldn't have been more that three years old but she definitely knew what was happening. She twisted to watch Kaylia perform her deadly dance and Qui Gon realized that this was not just _a child,_ this was _her child_. That was why she had left the Order!

Qui Gon ran with renewed vigor, suddenly sure of his course. The small girl peering over his shoulder still watched the battle. The child, Nerinika, was the only witness when her mothers lightsabre sputtered and failed, the crystal inside finally cracking under the strain of its makeshift repairs and fluctuating power supply. She was the only one who saw when her mother was struck down, and she was the only one who heard the woman's last words, _"I will be with you always, my beautiful Nerinika."_

Qui Gon reached the end of the catwalk system just as the thermal detonator he had seen Kaylia drop exploded, and he knew that the danger to his young charge was gone. He felt the fallen Jedi die just as surely as he had felt his friend's death. He turned to watch the reactor burn. He continued to watch as the automated fire control systems quelled the blaze and did not give up the vigil until an object near his foot caught his eye.

Nerinika clutched at him tightly as he bent to retrieve the object. What had once been a beautifully constructed weapon was now a chunk of twisted, charred metal wrapped around a nearly indestructible purple crystal with a jagged crack running through it's center. Nerinika reached for the object and stopped short just millimeters from touching it. She jerked her had back as if burned and buried her face in his robes. He pocketed the lightsabre remains and cradled the child, comforting her as she sobbed.

He carried the child back to his ship, pausing only to tell a running station manager what had happened. He told the speechless man, after the few short sentences explaining the explosion, that he would be on his ship if he was needed for further questioning.

Back on his shuttle, the Jedi found a chair and settled to begin his own mourning. The child in his arms had now quieted and he thought she was asleep. They sat together for a few hours before the child roused. Sitting up, she looked into Qui Gon's eyes. Her gaze clearly said, _"What now?"_

"I think it is time we figured out how to open that box." Qui Gon stated in response to the unspoken question. He stood, still not letting go of the precious bundle with which he had been entrusted. He took the two steps to the desk in the corner and retrieved the box in question from one of it's drawers.

The box was made of wood and fitted easily into the masters large hand. It had been carved from a single piece of Najerian poro wood and had a smooth purple disk inlayed in it's lid. The hinges and clasp were made of some metal that resisted the force. Shortly before she had left the temple, Kaylia had given this to him, with no explanation. So far, The master hadn't tried to open it. Upon seeing the box the child reached inside her shirt and pulled out a necklace. At the end of the thin chain, was a key made from the same strange metal as the clasp on the box. He returned to the chair and, working together, the two of them opened the lid.

Inside, the box was smooth and held several small items. Three Data cards were tucked inside along with a ring whose design and stone matched that on the outside of the box, and a few holo chips. One of the data chips had Qui Gon's name on it. The others were addressed to the Council and to Nerinika. It took Qui Gon a few moments to realize the problem. He had had the box in his possession for over three years, Nerinika had not yet been born when these data chips had been sealed inside it. He found a datacard reader and inserted the chip with his name on it. It was a letter.

_"My Dearest Qui Gon,_

_Although I have entrusted these Items into your care, they are meant for my lovely Nerinika. I know I will not be there to raise her, to be the family that she will need. I would entrust her to the temple, the way we were, except I know that my path is not hers. For this reason, I have left the order. I know you do not understand, I am not sure I do, but my beautiful baby girl will help many people. I know she will do this, not as a Jedi, but as a human being. Her humanity would be lost in the Temple creche. I cannot allow that to happen. For this reason, I am going to attempt to raise my daughter myself. I only hope it will be for long enough. _

_I have seen my death, I know it is coming. I know my hope for time is pointless, but I can not give up trying. You are my back up plan. If I don't survive to open this box with you, please make sure that my baby has a home. The kind of home where she will be special. Where she will be loved as a daughter._

_The contents of this box, and the box itself, are my final gifts to my child. They will be of meager comfort to her, but I can only hope they will help her understand. The holos are all I can offer her of where she comes from. Her father is dead. I killed him to protect myself. The holos are of my life at the Temple. The ring is from my homeworld. Both it and the box are meant to give her comfort, a quiet place, when she needs it._

_I have left her a letter as well as one for the council. I am afraid yours is the shortest of the three. There is so much I want to say, and so few words to say it with. I will be forever grateful for all you have done and all you have been for me. Good bye Qui Gon. I will always be with you._

_Take care,_

_Kaylia_

Qui Gon did not open the other letters. Instead he removed the one addressed to the council from the box and pocketed it. His own letter joined it, then he found the lightsabre remains and placed them in the box in place of the two data chips. He closed the box, hearing it lock as he removed the key and hung it around the child's neck. Qui Gon then handed the box to the little girl, who held it in her lap, running her fingers over the engravings.

Qui Gon left the girl in the chair, parting from her for the first time since their meeting, in order to contact the temple. He first called his apprentice. Obi Wan was fine, he hadn't even noticed his master's distress. Qui Gon then called Master Yoda. After being filled in on the events of the past few hours, Yoda agreed that they must honor Kaylia's wishes. The two of them contacted a couple that the older Master knew of. The husband and wife had been rescued from pirates by the Jedi and were known to be good people. The pair were eager to take on the girl, as they could have no children of their own.

Qui Gon made a final call, to the station manager, informing him of his departure and leaving the number for the Temple, in case he was needed. Qui Gon set the auto pilot on the ship and returned to the lounge where he had left young Nerinika.


	2. Part one: Future's Past

_One week later..._

Qui Gon had done very few things in his life that were harder than leaving this little girl in the care of strangers. He had barely known her a week, but he couldn't help but care for her. Kaylia had been one of his closest friends. Sharing their loss of her only brought the Jedi Master closer to the girl.

Qui Gon knelt in front of Nerinika and placed his hands on her shoulders. The little girl had tears trickling down her cheeks. "You'll be a good girl, won't you Neri?" Qui Gon asked.

"I promise, Uncle Qui Gon." The girl vowed fervently, nodding her head.

Qui Gon smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes with one big hand. "Hey, no more tears, I will only be a few hours away. Tara and Remi said I could come visit every day if you want me to."

"Actually what I said was if you don't bring that apprentice of yours and come visit us every week I am going to have to tell Master Yoda to drag your sorry behind down here by your ear." Tara interrupted him softening her words with a hug. "I am sorry to interrupt you, but my transport leaves shortly and it's the last one of the day. I would hate to have to make these goodbye's all over again."

"You are quite right, I have held you up far too long as it is." Qui Gon picked the little girl up and tossed her into the air, effectively stopping her tears and bringing forth a giggle of delight. He then slung her over his shoulder and carried her to the open door of the waiting transport setting her down on the steps. "I will stop by next week to see how you are settling in Okay?"

"Okay" Nerinika said beaming at him. She took Tara's offered hand and clutched it tightly as she turned away from the closing door.

Qui Gon watched the shuttle leave until Obi Wan came looking for him. Together they left the station and returned to the temple.

Over the next ten years, Qui Gon and Obi Wan visited Nerinika frequently, if not regularly. The three of them, along with Tara and Remi, became like family to one another. Neri learned to read young, motivated by the need to learn what she could of her mother. She never forgot the woman who had given her life, but with time the pain and the memories faded some. Tara and Remi never became Mother and Father, but they did become Aunt Tara and Uncle Remi.

Nerinika learned of her mother from her 'Uncle' Qui Gon, and Obi Wan helped her learn about her mother's home world. She decided that, although her mother was Najerian, Neri was 'from' Coruscant. Coruscant was where her mother had lived, Coruscant was probably where her father was from, who ever he had been, and Coruscant is were Nerinika was growing up. Tara And Remi had beamed when their ten year old foster daughter had declared this and Qui Gon could not help but be proud of her self assurance

Neri found out that she liked learning about different places and peoples. She studied the news holos everyday. She devoted one entire wall of her room to hard copy prints of news articles that she found interesting. She also spent a great deal of time learning about the Jedi. Not studying the force, but studying the Jedi themselves. Their history, their ideals, their ceremonies, she started learning to find out about her mother, and she had just branched out from there. For their part, the council, and Yoda in particular, encouraged her. She was allowed the same access to the temple libraries that would be granted to any knight when she was only six.

Nerinika soon learned that the temple library contained almost any information she could possibly want on any subject. After only a few weeks, the girl knew the library better than many who had been using it for years. Many temple residents were treated to the sight of the six year old human child climbing the shelves to reach a dusty book on the planetary geology of Alderaan, or any number of other similar works. Master Yaddle, who was responsible for the care of the great library, took pity on the tiny child and assigned a droid to follow the girl around and retrieve anything she needed. The droid, which was bronze colored and about the same size as Nerinika's head, had been used to reshelve the hard copy books for years and was due to be retired from service, so when the small droid, LU 43, took a liking to the girl Yaddle gifted it to her.

Tara worried when Neri started spending so much time at the temple that they had been wrong not to have trained her. She couldn't help wondering if the girl wouldn't have been happier there. She couldn't have been more wrong. Nerinika set her straight saying "I do not want to _be_ a Jedi. They just have really great books there Aunt Tara. Plus, the kids there are loads of fun and they never cheat at holochess like the kids at school do." Who could argue with that logic?

Nerinika was much loved, it seemed, by everyone who met her. She had her share of problems, like every other child, everywhere in the galaxy, but in all she was a good kid. That made it all the more terrible when tragedy struck.

The events leading up to the speeder accident could be blamed on many things, but the accident itself could only be blamed on fate. Only fate could have pushed the speeder off the road in exactly that way, at exactly that location. Only fate could have brought Kinyen Quayde to the accident scene at exactly the right moment, and it was fate that his lab was only moments away.

Quayde was too late to help the mother, and the father had been dead before the speeder hit the ground, but the girl was still holding on when he found her. Being a medic, he took her to his lab where he had the facilities to try and help her. He did his best, but her life was fading fast. He had called for help, but it would be too late. Quayde could see her chest rising more slowly with each breath. He could hear her heart slowing, and he made a decision. He readied his equipment, it was still experimental, but it just might save her life. He kept the sensors recording as he programed the freezing chamber.

Quayde paused, for just a moment, wondering if what he was about to do was right. He had not been given permission for this. He didn't even know if she would be able to be cured once she was revived. His decision was made for him as her chest stopped rising. He worked for three minutes to resuscitate her, barely succeeding. Quayde knew he couldn't help a dead body, and she was getting very close to that point. He picked up the small girl, clothes, jewelry and all, and lowered her into the chamber. He slid the top closed and started the process, and Nerinika was frozen.

The help he had called for was another forty minutes arriving. There had been another accident and the entire staff of the small med-center had been busy. Quayde explained everything that had happened since he had witnessed the accident from his window, and the emergency response team reassured him that he had done the right thing. Learning that the girl was no longer in immediate danger, they returned, sending a doctor out as soon as one was free.

The doctor looked over the data, both from the freezing chamber and from the life support machines that had kept her alive, and reported that there was nothing he could do. He would not be able to stabilize her and if she was revived, she would die.

"What shall we do?" Quayde asked timidly.

"There are new advances being made all the time in medicine. We shall wait. One day, when we can save her, we will do so." The doctor stayed to help young Quayed set up the long-term care for the girl.

They started by contacting the Jedi Temple, as per the instructions in her medical files. Qui Gon and his apprentice were both off planet so Yoda came to help with the arrangements. The little green troll had gone to the girls home on the way to the scientists lab to retrieve a few things. He had known this would happen. He had see that the girls destiny would be great. And that it would be quite a while in coming. Together, the Scientist, the Doctor, and the Jedi Master arranged for the child's care. For the next forty years little Nerinika slept and waited for her time to come.

_Fifty-one years later, eight years after the battle of Endor._

Wern Boyte was bored. He hated science class and was confounded by history, and consequently could not keep his mind on a field trip to a dead scientists former home. The twelve year old was idly wandering throughout the home turned museum when he spotted the open door. He poked his head through and found a switch on the inside. Turning on the light and stepping onto the stairs he thought, _Wizard_, _a basement._ He wandered into this restricted area with a thrill running up and down his spine. The basement was unfinished, with a duracrete floor and walls. The ceiling was low, he could easily brush the supports for the floor above with one hand, and the floor was uneven.

This part of the house had not been made part of the museum, and he now knew why. "There's nothing down here!" he moaned pitifully, his one chance for excitement gone and probably his privledges for the next month along with it. In frustration, he kicked a loose stone and turned to go back up the stairs, hoping no one would notice his absence. He heard the stone hit the far wall, followed immediately be a rumbling noise as an ancient mechanism moved a portion of the wall away to reveal the secret room where Kinyen Quayed, in his increasing age and paranoia had hidden the coffin like prototype cold sleep chamber, where his first test subject still lay on the brink of death, just as she had lain for the past forty-one years.

Wern was not punished, as he had thought he would be. Instead, he was celebrated. Although there had been rumors, stories, most of the scientists who studies Quayed's work had finally decided that his prototype had never existed. They had decided that the stories were just that, stories. They were wrong.

The discovery of the hidden chamber was kept quiet. A wise scientist realized very quickly what this discovery could mean to the reputation of the beloved man whose birth on the tiny world of Najeria had meant many scientists and their credits were brought to the world. Until they knew this child's story, they could not risk anyone knowing the scientists secret. Bren Faran had been managing this museum for three years now and he know all the stories. He also knew, that if they were all true, this discovery could mean the death of all that trade.

Bren continued business as usual the rest of the day and promised not to tell the boys parents and teachers if he didn't. Wren was just relieved he wasn't in trouble. Bren then closed the museum the next day to allow a very small group of trusted colleagues access to the hidden room. They read through the data chips, and dusted the equipment, and studied the shielding around the room that had kept them from noticing it before.

After sixteen hours of reading and studying, they determined that they could now help the fourteen year old who had been waiting for so long to be revived.

All of the child's medical records had been stored in the hidden room along with the cold sleep chamber. In the wardrobe where they found the files there was also a large bag that contained, among other things, clothes that could belong to no one other than the child, several holos, a few real books, and a small wooden box.

Kinyen Quayde had never told anyone about the secret in his laboratory. He hadn't wanted her to become a display piece for the tabloids. After MasterYoda had left he had hidden the girl where only he could find her. Years later he came down with a wasting illness. He had meant to tell his colleagues about her before he died. He wrote down all the information he could remember. Everything the Jedi Master had told him about the girl, which wasn't much at all, was now printed in the medical files he had locked in the wardrobe.

Not sure how to proceed, the scientists sorted through the items and data chips stored in the cabinet. They read the information Quayde had left them and followed the directions therein. There was no longer a Jedi Temple on Coruscant, but there were Jedi.

_In a small dark room, hidden deep inside the old imperial palace, an old man sits and waits. After a few moments, a timer beeps and he opens the lid on the collection grid of a distilation chamber. He carfully drains out the clear liquid and pours it into a vaporizor. Soon, my friend. Soon I will have my revenge._

Luke Skywalker was just leaving his first 'on the job training' lesson with his sister when the messenger found him. Leia had spent the last few weeks teaching Luke the finer arts of diplomacy and had decided that he needed to see some actual negotiations in order to understand what he was learning. Luke decided that senators could try a Jedi's patience and that his sister was the bravest, most patient person in the galaxy. He was still scowling, which was making Leia giggle, when the messenger stopped him.

The young girl was breathless when she finally found the conference room, she had run all the way from the lifts in hopes that she could find Master Skywalker before he left the building. She had been told it was urgent. "M-Master Skywalker?" The girl stuttered breathlessly.

"Yes?" He carefully did not snap a the messenger.

"Th- There is a c- call for you sir. The D- Doctor said it was urgent."

"Doctor?" Luke was puzzled. He couldn't think of any reason why a doctor would be calling him. "Where can I take it?"

"There is a small conference room at the end of the hall that is empty. I'll show you where."

"I'll meet you in my office when you're done Luke." Leia said firmly before turning in the opposite direction.

In the conference room, the messenger girl turned on a holo terminal and entered a series of numbers. A few moments later the image of an older human male filled the screen. "Doctor Faran? I have Jedi Master Luke Skywalker here." The girl said by way of introduction before instructing Luke to simply turn off the screen when he was done and quickly leaving the room.

Luke sat in front of the terminal. "Doctor Faran, is it? What can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. I have kind of a strange case here and the medical files say" he read from datapad on his desk " 'in case of emergency, contact the Jedi Temple on Coruscant' and it includes directions on how to do that," He sighed sadly and shook his head. "You can see my dilemma?"

Luke could. There was no more Jedi Temple. There hadn't been one since before he was born. "Do you have any idea why you are supposed to contact the Jedi?" Luke assumed the doctor was speaking of one of the elderly, but couldn't for the life of him figure out who it could be.

"As near as I can determine, the Jedi are the girl's guardians. Her foster parents are dead and she has no other kin. Her files list a 'Master Qui Gon Jinn' as her uncle but it also lists him as deceased..." The doctor trailed off leaving Luke even more puzzled than when he had taken the call.

"Just a moment. You said the Jedi are the girls guardians? What girl, is she a minor?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you wouldn't know. I am curator of small local museum devoted to the scientist Kinyen Quayde."

"The man who invented cold sleep?"

"The very same. You are familiar with his work?"

"Every fighter pilot is. His work has saved a great many lives. I spent several years trying to incorporate his technology into the life support systems of the X wings." Luke had never personally had to use a cold sleep equipped escape pod, but he had helped rescue several. This conversation was becoming more confusing with every sentence.

"Oh my, well maybe it was a good idea to contact you after all. We almost didn't bother, after all you are a very busy person but we weren't sure how the girl would react and I figured it never hurts to ask right?"

Understanding hit Luke like a turbo laser. "You found a child in suspended animation? And her medical information said to contact the Jedi?" The doctor nodded in response. A million thoughts raced through Luke's mind and he knew he had to be there when the child woke. "Where are you?"

"You want to come here? Oh my! I am on Najeria, Kinyen Quayde's home planet."

"I know where that is. The child, she is still in suspended animation? There are no complications?" The doctor nodded again, clearly flustered. "Good, I'll be there in three days, don't do anything until I arrive."

Luke broke the connection and made a very undignified sprint down the hall to his sister's office.

"_What do you mean I don't have time to change the air filters," an older man in dingy coveralls was waving a clipboard in the face of the young Rodian in charge of the shuttle bays._

_"This shuttle has been requested by Master Skywalker and Chief of State Organa Solo. They wish to leave immediately."_

_"And I'm telling you this will only take five minutes. If I don't get this filter system fixed, Master Skywalker and the Chief of State will asphyxiate before they reach their destination. You are wasting more time by arguing with me than it will take to do the job!" The maintenence worker slammed the clip board on the table just as the main floor supervisor walked in._

_"Is there a problem here?"_

_"This sorry excuse for a..."_

_"Watch your language!" The floor supervisor warned._

_The old mechanic started again. "This... young man... is refusing to allow me to finish repairing the air filtration system on this shuttle."_

_"The chart says the work has already been completed and this shuttle has been requested for use by Master Skywalker and Chief of State Organa Solo." The flustered Rodian was flipping back and forth through several flimsies on his clipboard._

_The mechanic turned to the FloorSup. "I tell you, I'm not finished yet! I don't know who marked that chart but it wasn't me! We ran out of the number eight filters and I had to go to storage and get one. I was only gone a minute. See," he held up a small white box, "Here it is. All I have to do is go drop it in place, tighten two bolts, and I'm done."_

_"Go, take care of it. But hurry, I saw the passengers on the way down and they are in a hurry." The FloorSup turned back to the Rodian and the mechanic smiled as he ran to the shuttle. Who would have thought he would have his opportunity so soon?_


	3. Part two: Skipping Forward

Hi there, it's just me again.

I promised before not to post storys until they were nearly complete, and this one is, so the posts should come quickly as long as my computer cooperates. Unfortunately, I type in Word Pad and that is about the only program that doesn't hold it's formatting when I post so I have to reformat everything for each chapter.

**A big thank-you** to Relyan. You've saved me a lot of work. I was thinking that I hadn't allowed enough time and I was going to go through and change all the dates. Thanks, it turns out that I'm closer than I thought.

And so it continues...

**History's Keeper**

Part two: _Skipping Forward_

Upon arriving on Najeria, Luke and Leia found the museum with the help of a friendly bus driver and were greeted enthusiastically by five doctors. Most of them spent their days in laboratories rather than in hospitals and consequently led very sheltered lives. They were quite excited to meet the galaxies only Jedi and the Alderaani princess turned senator. One of the younger men actually fainted when Luke insisted that they call him by his first name. Bren and one of his colleagues, a doctor Ydal Ecin, led Luke and Leia through the museum to the hidden basement room. The doctors showed them the cold sleep chamber with it's thirteen year old occupant and displayed the documents that detailed her history. Leia read through the documents, summarizing them aloud for Luke who was examining the bag that they had found with them.

The unusual box quite intrigued him. "What do you know about this?" He asked holding it up to the light.

"It appears to be a jewelry box of some sort. It is made of a native Poro Wood although the stone in the top and the metal are both from elsewhere. The design is common enough aside from that. We couldn't find the key and decided it wasn't worth damaging such beauty when we can find out it's contents from it's owner when we wake her up."

Luke was still holding the small carved box. He had closed his eyes and was running his fingers over the flat piece of stone inlayed in the top. Suddenly, the purple stone seemed to come alive, refracting the light in swirls and patterns. Luke opened his eyes and smiled. "Here Leia, feel this." He handed her the box and she repeated the motions he had gone through while Luke explained to the doctors. "The stone in the top of the box is force sensitive. It reacts whenever it is someone touches it with the force. In contrast, the hinges and clasp are made of a material that resists the force. I can't even sense what type of lock it is. That box belonged to, and was probably even built by, a Jedi."

"Is that so amazing?" Doctor Ecin asked "I mean the Jedi have been around for millennia, there must be thousands of similar items out there."

"I am very sure that thirty years ago there were thousands, maybe millions of similar items around. Personal items that belonged to Jedi living and dead. Unfortunately, anything that was even slightly related to the Jedi was destroyed by the Emperor when he destroyed the Jedi temple. You are currently looking at what remains of the Jedi in the Galaxy."

Luke's mild words seemed to startle the doctor. Of course she had known that the emperor had destroyed the Jedi, but hearing such a thing from this young man, drove the point straight to her heart. She quickly recovered and Luke offered her a smile. Meanwhile Leia's mouth quirked into a half smile. Her brother was a very powerful speaker when the topic was one near to his heart.

"So you see, this is quite a find. I am also looking forward to hearing what this child has to say. She could very well fill in some of the blank spots in my own knowledge. My training was mostly centered around the war that was going on. If this girl spent much time at the old Jedi temple, then she could tell me a lot about daily life there. I know the big parts, it's the little things that still elude me, the parts _everyone_ knew and _no one_ wrote down."

Luke had done it again. The poor doctor was left speechless at his words. Obviously it had never occurred to the young woman that the great hero of the rebellion and the grand Jedi master didn't know everything. Bren, who was quite a bit older and wiser than his colleague, looked on with quiet interest. He had wondered about the Jedi often in his youth, when it had been a crime to _help_ one let alone _be_ such a thing. Most of what both doctors knew of Jedi, and of senators for that matter, came from the media and the media was very careful to only show a person's human side when they were doing something wrong.

Doctor Ecin recovered and said quietly, "Well, I have to say, I never thought about that..."

She was saved by an interruption from Leia who had replaced the box and returned to the datapads. "Luke, Listen to this, it is from Dr. Quayde's journal entry. 'Shortly after I had settled Nerinika (that's the girls name) into a corner of my lab, two Jedi came visiting. The master, Qui Gon Jinn I think his name was, became very sad upon hearing the child's story. He and his apprentice, Kenobi, spent the entire afternoon telling me all they knew of little Nerinika.' Luke, Obi Wan? Could it be?"

"Yes, I'm sure it is." Luke wandered over to the cold sleep chamber and placed his hand over the clear section just over the girls face. "Oh the stories you could tell." He murmured barely loud enough for the other occupants of the room to hear. Louder he continued "You said you can bring her back?"

"Yes" The doctors replied in unison.

"Then lets do it."

The process was slow. The Chamber the girl had been frozen in was a prototype and not designed to be operated automatically. The team started the procedure while they brought in the medical equipment they would need to heal her injuries once she was defrosted. After twelve more hours of waiting, Nerinika took her first breath in over forty years. The scientists and Medics worked quickly to stabilize the girl. She was then immersed in a mobile Bacta tank to speed her recovery. After she was removed from the tank, she was sedated while her bones finished knitting.

Bren and Luke waited patiently by her bed, in the now furnished basement, for Nerinika to awaken. It had been decided that there shouldn't be too many people there at first so the Jedi and a doctor were the first to talk to her. Luke was apprehensive when he realized just how very young this child was. Her light brown hair was still damp from washing the freezing chemicals off and fell just past her shoulders. Her skin was light and she had a dusting of freckles across her nose. Her round face made her look much younger than fourteen while her stubborn chin made Luke wonder if she wasn't wise beyond her years. Luke's gaze was drown to her still closed eyelids and, almost as if on cue, they fluttered open. She looked around the room, her quick mind taking in the medical equipment, the stone walls and the two middle aged men standing and looking down at her.

"Hello there, young one. How do you feel?" Luke asked when her eyes locked on his.

Nerinika licked slightly parched lips and tried to answer, only then realizing that she didn't know how she felt. She wrinkled her forehead and took stock. She felt groggy and disoriented. She also hurt quite a bit.

"Like I've been run over by a bantha." She tried to respond, but her voice came out hoarse and thin. Bren seemed to understand and raised the head of her bed slowly. When Nerinika was closer to a sitting position he raised a glass to her lips. It contained juice and some medicines that the other doctors had assured him would help loosen up her vocal cords and clear her throat, at the same time readying her stomach to accept food again.

The mixture seemed to do the job as she clearly replied "Thank you."

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Bren asked the girl.

Nerinika scrunched her forehead up again. Memory came rushing back in disjointed images. Her mothers, both of them, A speeder, rain, her home... the trip to her mothers home world, the speeder accident. "I think so. The speeder crashed."

"Yes it did." The doctor waited patiently for her to continue. Luke remained silent.

"Where are Tara and Remi? Are they okay?"

"I'm sorry, they..." Luke cut the doctor off, suddenly knowing what the girl needed to hear.

"They are one with the Force now."

Nerinika's eyes closed and a single tear rolled down her cheek She took a deep breath and Luke could feel her taking control of her emotions. One at a time, he felt her quiet the pain, the grief, and then the sadness, replacing them with calm. The two men gave her all the time she needed. Finally, she opened her eyes again.

"Where am I? This doesn't look like a hospital."

"It is and it isn't. You were very badly injured in the speeder crash, Nerinika. You would have died if not for a young scientist named Kinyen Quayde. He found you and took you back to his lab where he had the medical equipment to help you. Unfortunately, there was little they could do. You're internal organs were too badly damaged. You were dying." Bren stopped here. Unsure how to go on. Should they tell her everything so soon after waking? Luke, who could see no point in waiting, took up the narrative from him.

"Doctor Quayde was researching hibernation and cold sleep technologies at his lab. When he realized that he couldn't help you, he put you into cold sleep in the hopes that he would find someone who could."

"Apparently you found someone." Nerinika prompted them. "I am okay now, right?"

"Oh, yes. You are perfectly healthy. We have had to replace several of your internal organs, but you will be just fine." Doctor Faran was twirling the stylus from his data pad nervously and Luke was simply standing there.

Nerinika watched both men. She may only be fourteen, but she had also spent quite a few of those fourteen years around both doctors and Jedi. She knew whatever was wrong had to be very bad. It took a lot to upset a doctor, and the only times she had ever seen a Jedi this nervous was when their apprentice was very badly hurt. "Then what is so bad that the very thought of telling me turns both a doctor and a Jedi into nervous wrecks?"

Luke and Bren looked at each other for several moments before Luke spoke up. "Nerinika, it took forty one years, six months and three days to wake you up."

Nerinika stared at them for several minutes following this revelation. That didn't sound like something that should upset a person. She really didn't know what to say. She wasn't even sure what this meant to her. Forty one years. _Okay, forty-one years. What does that mean. Well, that means I am fifty five years old now. _That made her giggle a bit, much to the shock of the two watching her. What else does that mean, _Okay well, age, that's a good place to start, that means everyone else will have aged too. Obi-Wan would be what, Sixty five. Uncle Qui Gon is ... _The reality of the situation hit her as she thought of the people she cared about most. Qui Gon probably wasn't even alive anymore, Obi-Wan would be an old man. The two people in front of her hadn't even been born yet before her accident.

Luke felt her grief again as she twisted the thoughts around in her head, this time she allowed herself to feel it for several minutes before she quashed it out of existence. He felt her careful deliberations as she puzzled through this new problem. She was obviously very intelligent. He and Bren stepped back a bit to give her some breathing room, but they didn't leave. They could both hear her murmuring quietly as she ran though a list of people, places and things, neither knew what she meant by much of it, but they gave her the chance to work it out. Gradually, Luke felt her mind resolve. Luke gestured to Bren and they both stepped forward as Nerinika raised her eyes and sought theirs out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names, mine is Nerinika."

"Oh dear." Bren started, "How very rude of me. I am Doctor Bren Faran and This is Jedi Master Luke Skywalker."

"It is nice to meet you. Doctor Faran, When can I get out of this bed?"

"Whenever you feel ready, I would suggest taking it slowly, however. Your bones are knitted, but still mending."

"I would like to try to stand please."

Bren lowered the side rail on the bed and moved a chair from across the room to the bedside. "okay, now swing your legs out and place your feet flat on the floor... Oh wait, let me lower the bed so you can reach..."

While Bren was helping Nerinika, Luke left the room. He wondered that she was taking things too well. She had obviously understood what they had told her. Luke had felt her grief and thought she also understood the deeper meanings of what he had said.

He hadn't realized that the girl would not only be force-sensitive, but trained too. She was so young. Luke found Leia sitting sideways in large chair, her legs hanging over one armrest while she leaned against the other. She had a datapad in her hand and was reading intently. "What's happening?" She asked without looking up.

"She's awake, she understands what has happened and I think she will be okay." Luke's voice was even but Leia could tell he was conflicted over something. She sat up and laid the datapad on the table.

"Luke, what's troubling you?"

"Too many things. Including that fact that you ask me that far too often."

Leia smiled weakly at his halfhearted grin. _At least he realizes that this worrying isn't healthy_, she thought. "I just can't bear to see the wrinkles that are starting to form around your eyes from all the worrying you do, we are the same age after all and if you look old, I'll have to start worrying about my own wrinkles."

Luke laughed outright at this, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. "Is it really that bad?" He asked, not sure if he really wanted her to answer.

"Oh, yes, even Han has noticed, he wondered, with all the trouble when we were born, if maybe you weren't my twin after all. He said he thought you must be at least ten years older, what with the grey hairs and all..."

"He didn't!"

"Nope, he didn't. I just wondered if you would admit to grey hairs along with your wrinkles."

Luke took the opportunity to demonstrate some of the force skills she was supposedly learning by throwing one of the decorative pillows from the sofa at her head. The two quickly dissolved into giggles

"What is so funny?" Bren asked only just now arriving. He was once again confounded by the behavior of the two heros sitting in the museums staff lounge.

"We were just releasing some tension, doctor." Leia put on her best senator face in an attempt to reassure the man. Luke was trying desperately to do the same and just barely managing.

"Really Bren," Luke said, "My sister was just reminding me not to take myself too seriously."

Bren was still confused be he decided it was probably a private joke and was at least relieved that it had nothing to do with his young patient. "Alright then, Nerinika is sleeping. She became tired while walking back from the fresher and went to bed. Have her clothes come back from the cleaners yet?"

"Yes, actually, they just arrived. The delivery driver was quite surprised that the museum was trusting them with display items." Leia smiled and Luke broke down laughing again.

Bren did not find it as funny as Luke and Leia but couldn't stop his grin. "Well, I think Nerinika will be more comfortable in her own clothes once she wakes up, even if they are a bit out of date. She will sleep for about another twelve hours, I gave her a sedative, and when she wakes she will probably be hungry. I thought the four of us could talk over breakfast when she finally wakes."

"I would like that very much." Luke said quietly, "But what about the other doctors?"

"I spoke with them and they have agreed that it would be better if they took a more silent roll in her life unless she actually asks to meet them. They are primarily scientists and for the most part don't see patients. In the mean time, I think you two are as good of people as any to help her get acclimated to the world as it is now. That is, if you are willing."

Leia answered for both of them, "Of course, we would be honored."


	4. Part two: Skipping Forward

This will probably be the last chapter I post for a few days. I need to get to work on the ending. Everything's been written, but I don't like the way it went so I intend to re-write it, but I don't have time to write and reformat on the same days. I would post as-is, except I write in wordpad, spell check in Word Perfect, and post from Microsoft Works. I would do everything in Works except it locks my computer up after only a few minutes. After all that, my stories end up looking like this: childï€½s and that just isn't right.

In the mean time, I may not post for a few days. It will be less than a week, I promise. (posts will come sooner if I get lots of contributions to the "Buy Pokey1984 a New Computer" fund or if I get enough reviews to guilt me into it.)

Anyway, here it is...

**History's Keeper**

Part two: _Skipping Forward_

In the morning, Leia, Luke, and Doctor Faran met in the museum and went downstairs to Nerinika's rooms. Luke and Leia set up a table while Bren warmed up the breakfast and woke Nerinika.

Nerinika was very pleased to have her own clothes as well as the other items in the bag. She went into the 'fresher to change and came out moving much more swiftly than she had the previous day. She had chosen a long-ish tunic and leggings, the top was a pale cream while the leggings were a bright green. She was barefoot. Leia noted that she had not only brushed her hair, but braided it and was wearing jewelry; thin, dangling earrings and a round, coin sized pendant.

By the time breakfast was ready, the table was set and Nerinika was seated. Leia introduced herself, as neither of the men had thought to mention her to the girl, and Nerinika insisted that if she were to call the senator Leia, then Leia was to call her Neri.

"Well, Neri, I don't know much about you, other than your medical history, would you like to tell me about yourself?"

"Okay." Neri started talking while she filled her plate from the dishes on the table. "What would you like to know."

"Well, we know that Tara and Remi were your foster parents, did you know your birth parents?" Leia hoped that by asking what were probably the hardest questions first, the entire ordeal might be easier. Leia also hoped that since she and Luke were also raised by foster parents, the common ground would help the girl trust them. She did not get the reaction she expected however.

"But that is in the Temple archives. You are both Jedi, you should have been able to look that up! They have a whole file on my mom." The girls tone was somewhere between shock that they didn't know and admonishment for not doing their homework.

Luke and Leia looked at each other. This was going to be harder than they thought. Luke was the one who spoke, phrasing his sentence very carefully. "I am afraid that, over the years, most of the Archives have been destroyed."

This information seemed to shock her more than the revelation that over forty years had passed. Luke felt her denial. "But surely Obi-Wan told you when you contacted him, or Master Yaddle, she would know. It's only been fifty years, surely someone remembers me? I was at the temple all the time, everyone knows who I am." She wasn't bragging, she was just startled. "Have you even told anyone I am okay?" The girl was suddenly suspicious. What if these people weren't who they said they were. Obi-Wan had told her about many of his missions with Qui Gon, there were lots of bad people in the world. She didn't know what any of them would want with her, but it couldn't be good.

Luke was taken aback and Bren, who had taken the seat directly across from her was speechless. Neri decided that this shock was genuine and relaxed a bit, maybe they were telling the truth after all. Leia, who had maintained her composure, spoke next. "Neri, We don't know whom we should tell." Leia's tone was apologetic.

"Well, I figured Master Qui Gon had probably died. He wasn't a young man when I was hurt. Obi-Wan Kenobi was his apprentice, he would be about sixty five now, he was probably knighted just after my accident. Master Yaddle, She runs the Archives, would want to know that I was okay. Bant, I don't know her last name, I don't think she has one, she is a couple of years younger than Obi-Wan, she's a mon calmari, she was training to be a healer..." Neri trailed off slowly realizing that the people in front of her didn't know any of the people she was talking about.

"What is going on, I know forty years is a long time but it isn't that long. Surely someone I know is still around." Nerinika's eyes were pleading and her hands trembled slightly. _Surely everyone can't be..._

Luke took her hands and looked in her eyes. "Nerinika, some very terrible things have happened while you were asleep." he began quietly.

For the next three hours Luke quietly related the highlights of galactic history for the last forty years. Leia watched silently as the girl's eyes widened in horror at Luke's story. When he reached present day he stopped. Leia noted that he left out little. He had downplayed his and Leia's parts in the story and hadn't mentioned much about Darth Vader or the emperor's deaths, but otherwise he was nothing but honest and straight-forward even mentioning his own training and Obi-Wan and Yoda's deaths. By the end of the tale Nerinika had tears running down her face again. At some point, Bren had cleared the table of the breakfast dishes and had brought a hover chair to the table. He took the opportunity to change the subject and give the girl time to recover.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to get some fresh air. Come on, doctors orders." He said, pushing the hover chair next to her own stationary one.

"I can walk okay." Neri protested.

"I know you can, but you get tired very easily and I want to take you to a park that is quite a distance from here. You can get up and walk once your there but I don't want to have to carry you back here later Okay?"

Neri giggled a bit through her tears and obediently sat in the hover chair.

"Are you two coming or what?" Bren teased as he turned Neri toward the stairs.

"Right behind you." Luke called jumping up quickly, Leia mimicked his motion.

It turned out that the trip outside was exactly what Neri needed. The sun was shining and it had recently rained so the air smelled clean and fresh. Nerinika had always found it hard to be sad or depressed when the day was so beautiful. Luke could feel her stress melting away and was ever so grateful to the old doctor. He hadn't planed on the girl finding out that way. He had wanted to cushion the blow a bit, by giving the information to her in bits and pieces, but she had needed to know. It would have been harder on her to think that no one whom she had known cared about her anymore, than to know that they weren't by her side because they were dead.

Leia was heartened by the fresh air as well and wondered at the girl's recovery. Neri seemed to be taking everything very well. Of course, the girl was terribly upset, but she seemed to be putting her grief aside, to deal with it later. That, was something the former leader of the rebellion knew all too well. Leia watched the child as Bren pushed her hover chair down the sidewalk. Neri had a soft smile on her face as Bren told her stories about the buildings they passed.

The group walked until they reached a grassy expanse that sloped gently downhill. There were benches placed here and there around the edges of the field and there was a large pavilion at the top of the hill. Fifty yards away, at the bottom of the hill, a small stream ran across a bed of stone. The opposite side of the creek was a steep hill covered in paths where children had climbed through the trees and large boulders that made up the hillside. In either direction there was playground equipment.

"Its so beautiful!" Nerinika was quite enthralled. The park was very beautiful, but it was also a very happy place. Even though there were no children here currently, one could almost hear the sound of laughter.

"That it is. It is also a much nicer place for you to do calisthenics than that musty old basement." Bren put on his best 'doctor' face. "Now, up you go. I want you to walk down to the creek and back. Don't be afraid to stop and take a break if you need to."

Bren watched her confidence grow with every step and was pleased to note that she was much stronger than he had first estimated. When she returned, She asked if Leia would go back with her, she had found some small fish in the creek. Leia seemed as enthusiastic as Neri and the two were soon splashing in the water with their shoes off.

Bren and Luke watched from the top of the hill. "You should know, Luke, Doctor Quayde was not paranoid. I read his journal, every word of it."

"What did he have to say?"

"The girl was special. Master Yoda himself came to see to her after her accident. When Vader destroyed the temple, Quayde became frightened for the girls safety and hid her away, erasing any record of her. He felt that if the emperor ever found out about her, he would destroy her." Bren stopped and sighed. "I heard what you told Doctor Ecin, Luke. You were more right than you know. I don't know what those Jedi told Quayde, but you can see the result. The man never even heard the girl speak, but he was willing to risk his reputation to hide her, and risked his life by doing so."

Luke said nothing. He knew. He didn't know why the girl was so important either, but he could tell she was. Instead of responding, Luke just ran down the hill to join his sister and his friend in what was rapidly becoming a splashing war.

Bren just stared at the three of them. The princess turned senator, the Jedi master, and the fifty-six year old teenager were trying to catch fish barehanded in a stream in the park. Bren just sighed and took a holo of the spectacle. He knew no one would ever believe him otherwise.

After the park, the group went back to the museum, stopping along the way to buy a treat at a confectioners shop. Back in her rooms, Neri took a nap and Luke, Leia, and Bren talked about her. She woke after only an hour, feeling refreshed. The group had lunch and Leia restarted the conversation they had meant to have that morning.

"Neri, are you ready to tell us about yourself now?"

"Yes, I think I am." She took a deep steadying breath and thought about where to start. _Best to start at the beginning..._ "Let's see, My mother was a Jedi Knight named Kaylia. She was a friend to many in the temple. One day, while she was meeting an informant in the lower reaches of Coruscant, she was attacked and raped. She killed her attacker and escaped, and I was the result." Neri paused here to see the adults reactions. Luke was horrified, Leia's face contained just a touch of anger on her behalf, and Bren was nodding sadly.

"My mother had a vision shortly after she learned she was pregnant. She never told anyone what it was of, but she said in a letter she left me that it told her I should not be raised in the temple. She said that she knew I needed a home, with a family like I couldn't get at the temple. She resigned from the order and tried to raise me by herself. She would have been okay, except the man who attacked her had a brother. The brother, who had been rejected by the Jedi because of his violent nature, swore vengeance on Kaylia.

"He tracked us all over the galaxy and Mother eventually called on her old friend, Master Qui Gon Jinn, to help. I think she knew she was going to die. I was only three, but I remember how determined she was, and how sad." Nerinika paused again, this time to take a drink of water.

"Mother fought the bad man. She had fought him before and her lightsabre was damaged. This time she was ready for him though." She stood up and walked to the bed, where she found the small wooden box and brought it back. She took a necklace off and used the charm to open the lock. She pulled out a twisted piece of metal and some fragments of purple crystal. Luke was the only one who recognized it.

"Mother gave me to Uncle Qui Gon and fought the bad man. While we were running away, her lightsabre failed. The makeshift repairs she had to do destroyed the crystal. As soon as we were safe, she set off a thermal detonator. This was thrown free of the blast."

Now Leia and Bren recognized it. Leia stood and hugged the girl. When she was seated again, the story resumed.

"I went to live with Aunt Tara and Uncle Remi after that. They weren't really related to me, but we were very happy. Qui Gon, who had been my mothers best friend, came to see me all the time. He and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, helped me learn about my mother. I was here, on her home world, on vacation, when the speeder crash happened. Anyway, Obi-Wan helped me learn most of what I know of her. He took me to the temple library all the time. I loved it there. Master Yaddle, she ran the library, Liked me a lot. She helped me research anything I wanted to know. She even gave me Elyoo... Oh!"

Neri jumped up again and ran to the bed, sorting through the bag and finally just dumping it's contents on the floor. She found the item she was looking for wrapped in a large cloth. What she carried over to the table was a bronze sphere about the same size as a child's head. When she pushed a button on it's top, the droid came to life. It's photo receptors came on and it beeped before floating into the air. It looked at all of the people at the table and turned to Neri, seeming to beep a question. Neri giggled and responded. "Ellyoo, this is Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, Senator Leia Organa Solo, and Doctor Bren Faran. Everyone, this is LU-43. He is a library droid that master Yaddle gave to me when he was due to be retired."

"Nice to meet you Ellyoo" Nerinika looked at him with amusement when Luke responded cordially, Leia and Bren merely nodded their greetings.

"I'll fill you in later Ellyoo. Right now, I was telling these nice people about me." The droid beeped again and settled on the table top to wait it's turn. "As I was saying, I spent loads of time in the temple library, they had real books there, books about everything. I also loved to go to the initiates wing and play games with the other kids. Aunt Tara worried that I wanted to be a Jedi and that she had made the wrong choice but I didn't want to be a Jedi, I still don't, but I did like it in the temple. I can't believe it's gone."

"It isn't gone completely, Palpatine turned it into his imperial palace when he took over. We are working to restore some of it, but we don't know what most of it looked like before." Leia had an idea, she hoped the girl would be interested.

"I could help with that!" The girl caught on quickly and apparently loved the idea. "I have seen most of it, I could help you fix it!" Luke grinned at her enthusiasm. This was exactly who he needed to help him. Nerinika remembered everything. She had been there just a few days ago after all

Bren cleared his throat. "But not until you're well enough, got it?"

"I understand, doctor. Is there anything else you wanted to know about me. The rest is just plain, boring stuff."

Luke answered, "Not right now, you have answered most of the big questions, like who we should try to contact and..."

"I have a question," Bren interrupted, he turned to Leia "What is going to happen to Neri now?"

"I guess that depends on what she wants to do. What do you want Neri?"

Neri thought a while. "I always wanted to be a historian. I love learning about different people and cultures."

"I don't see why you can't still do that. And if you like, you are welcome to come back to Coruscant with Luke and I. I have a spare room you can have until you make more specific plans."

"I would like that very much. I don't suppose there is anything left of my home on Coruscant."

"No I don't think so." Luke replied with a sad shake of her head. "We can look though when we get there."

"Or better yet, I will have Han look when I call him tonight, that way we don't have to do any of the legwork and we'll know sooner. He'll probably be glad for the excuse to leave the children with Winter. I've haven't left him alone with them for this long since Anakin was born."

"Who's Han?" Neri and Bren asked in unison

"Han Solo is my husband. He is back on Coruscant with my children Jania and Jacen and Anakin. You'll meet him when we arrive. Speaking of, when will Neri be okay to travel?"

"Whenever she decides she can bear to part with my company."


	5. Part three: Time Regained

Hi there,

The ending for this story is coming along nicely. I unexpectedly had some extra free time this weekend and, surprise, surprise, my computer is actually cooperating! /bangs her head against the wall for jinxing it, while flames shoot out of the computer/

Anyway, Here's another chapter. I only got to it because Relyan offered my some grand inspiration in her latest review and I couldn't wait to write it down. Sorry, LU-43 won't factor much in this story. I also don't think I'm going to do much with Neri's knowledge of the Jedi until the sequal. No Neri will not train as a Jedi, she doesn't want to. And, Just because someone will ask (someone always asks) No Neri is not a potential love interest for Luke. Nerinika is only fourteen years old and Mara would probably kill her later even if she was old enough.

So, here we go again...

**History's Keeper**

Part three: _Time Regained_

Two days later, Neri was on her way to Coruscant with Luke and Leia. Her goodbye to Bren had been tearful, but he had made her promise to come visit him sometime. She had agreed and hugged him fiercely. She had only known the older man a few days, but he had been terribly kind to her. She would miss him on Coruscant.

The three boarded Luke and Leia's shuttle in good spirits. Leia couldn't wait to return to her husband and children. She had enjoyed this little 'vacation' but wished she had been able to bring her family. Neither Luke nor Nerinika had anything to look forward to on Coruscant, and consequently felt absolutely no need to hurry.

Once the shuttle was in hyperspace, there was little to do but wait and wonder. Neri spent the first day in the cockpit watching the star lines. She wondered what Coruscant was like now. So much had changed and yet, so much was still the same. Would it be weird seeing places she had been only weeks ago forever changed? What if she ran into someone she knew? After all, only forty years had gone by and not everyone she knew had been a Jedi...

That part still hurt. How could such a thing have happened, and in such a short time. All those people killed, all that knowledge lost. Neri had always thought the Jedi were practically invincible, and yet they were all gone. From the most skilled member of the council, to the youngest baby in the creche, all killed by a man who was now dead himself. At fourteen, she could not see the point of it all. Maybe she wouldn't see the point, even if she were older.

Her thoughts were interrupted when LU-43 floated into the room. He warbled a question to her and she looked up, startled. "No Ellyoo, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

He warbled again and Neri laughed. "Where do you hear these things? It doesn't matter wether I think Luke is cute or not, He's a Jedi. Besides, I wouldn't want you to get him even if I wasn't feeling okay. I kinda want to be alone right now."

Ellyoo beeped an apology and started to leave the cockpit. "No, that's okay Ellyoo. You can stay." When the tiny droid settled on the console next to her, Neri resumed her stare out the main viewport. "I wonder what's going to happen to me now," she said rhetorically.

The droid beeped once, a clear negative, and turned it's photorecetors to look at her more closely. Ellyoo warbled again and Neri shook her head sadly. "Everything's changed. The whole galaxy is different and my place in it is gone now. Sure, I can still be a historian, but what does that mean to me. Everything I know, everyone I knew, none of it matters anymore.

"I don't even know what it's like out there now. It's a totally different galaxy. How will I know who to be?" Ellyoo responded with something he'd heard often in the Temple. Neri smiled at him. "I think you've spent way too much time around Jedi, but you're right. I do have to be myself. But who am I now?"

Ellyoo considered this for several momments. He knew that his friedn did not mean the question literally. She wanted to know where her place was now. The droid found a possible answer in his recording of an earlier conversation. His answer brightened Neri's mood considerably. "Your right again. Master Luke did say he needed me to help him restore the Temple and I bet I know lots more than he does about Jedi history and stuff." She giggled, "I can be a Jedi Assistant."

Luke poked his head in to announce that dinner was ready and was pleased to see Neri laughing. He had no idea what she could possibly find amusing, but it showed him that she was adjusting.

Over dinner, Neri finally came up with the perfect reason to ask some questions of her own. "I told you all about my life, but I know practically nothing about you two."

Luke looked at his sister, his face grim. Leia grinned into her cup. "Ah, the logic of a fourteen year old."

"I mean, youre a Jedi," she looked at Luke, "who had never even set foot in the temple, and you," she pointed at Leia, "are a Princess turned politician who married a smuggler. The two of you are twins who never met, and now, just for fun, you travel the galaxy looking for little girls you can help? I think I am missing something here."

Luke broke down in a fit of giggles which was a decidedly un-Jedi like thing to do and the look on Nerinika's face was enough to make the already grinning Leia snort in laughter. Neri seemed unsure whether she was more confused or frustrated and settled on something in between. After a short while, the older members of the party calmed down and were able to speak.

"I'm terrible sorry we laughed at you," Leia started, ever the diplomat, "I've just never thought about what other people must think of our situation in quite that frame of mind before." she snickered again, obviously only barely in control.

"That is what we get for being all mysterious. Everyone calls me a 'naive farm boy' and 'transparent as a deflector shield' but nobody ever misunderstood me like that until I started hanging out with politicians and keeping secrets." Luke was still grinning, obviously taking advantage of the situation. He must have thought about saying that a dozen times, and never before had the opportunity.

Nerinika's frustration was refueled by her confusion. Leia noticed the look that came over her face and quickly stepped in. "Oh Luke, we are doing a very bad job of making poor Neri feel at home. You see Nerinika, our past, Luke's and mine, is common knowledge and we almost never run into anyone who doesn't know... Oh, force, who would of thought that telling one person would be harder than telling the whole galaxy..."

Luke was suddenly serious. He turned to the girl, "Neri, you already know more than you think. You know Leia and I are twins, separated at birth to protect us from the emperor. Our father was a Jedi knight named Anakin Skywalker." Luke paled slightly, then couldn't help asking the question that had just occurred to him. "You didn't know him, by any chance did you? You said you used to spend time with the children at the temple, he would have been very young..."

"I'm sorry, I don't recognize the name. We can sit down with some dates later, I don't know what good it will do, but I will be happy to help any way I can."

"Oh well, it never hurts to ask. We know so little about our parents." With this, Luke looked over at his sister, their eyes locked and she nodded at him. Neri could only guess at the significance of the gesture, but Luke obviously took reassurance from it and continued. "Just before we were born, Anakin Skywalker fell to the Dark side. Our mother, who had hidden her pregnancy from him, went into hiding herself. After Leia and I were born, our mother, with the help of Obi-Wan Kenobi, hid us to keep us from him. I was sent to live on Tatooine, Leia was sent to Alderaan. Our father later became known a Darth Vader and I think you know the rest of the story. Here," Luke handed her a datapad. "you can use this to look up current news, galactic history, that sort of thing. You are still welcome to ask us anything you want, but I thought this might be more efficient."

Luke had obviously not expected as docile and calm of a response as he had received, although he probably should have. This was just galactic history to her. She had lost much in what had only been a few days to her, but very little of that had to do directly with either the emperor or Vader. She had not personally been hurt and therefore felt none of the disbelief and rage that usually accompanied the name Vader.

Nerinika, for her part, felt she had used up all her disbelief for a while. She couldn't bring herself to feel shocked, scared, or angry. All she could do was accept. She felt like she had used up the other emotions, leaving her empty and hollow. The first three day's after she awoke had been nothing but violent, turbulent emotions and now she was just tired, wiped out, exhausted. She took the datapad willingly, if not eagerly, not sure that she wanted to know any more right now. Her earlier excitement gone along with the questions she'd had in mind, she started eating in silence.

Luke spoke into the quiet, he felt Neri's acceptance and knew she just didn't have anything to say, so he decided to lighten the mood. "You know, I still don't think it was quite fair."

Both Neri and Leia looked up to see and solemn, almost pouting expression on his face. He continued now that he had their attention. "I mean, Leia, you got to be a Princess on a beautiful planet in the center of the Galaxy, and you know what I got? Sand. It just isn't fair." He couldn't hold back any longer, He grinned and after a moment Leia broke out laughing. At this, he carefully put back on the pouting face and continued. "I mean, why did I have to grow up on Tatooine, why couldn't you spend time working on vaporators while I got to go to banquets and learn to be a senator."

Leia was laughing helplessly now, gripping the table with one hand and covering her face with the other. Neri was smiling, recognizing the jest for what it was, and marveling at her new friends ability to keep a straight face. Luke gave in, now and laughed along with them. The rest of the evening was spent happily playing a three person version of holochess and talking about anything other than current affairs or Galactic History.

"I can't believe you've never heard of the _Eliria's_! They are only the greatest band to ever set foot on Coruscant. Yes I know they were before your time, but good music is good music, no matter how old!" Nerinika was balancing the datapad Luke had given her on one knee while pecking at it with the stylus in her left hand and tapping the controls of the holochess board with the other. "Ah ha!" She cried triumphantly as sound filled the room.

Luke and Leia listened intently while Neri scrolled through the biography she had pulled up on the datapad. Luke made a sour face while, almost simultaneously, Leia grinned and started nodding her head along with the music. Neri, oblivious momentarily to her friends opinions, let an outraged cry escaped her lips. "A botched robbery! No way! It just isn't right, the greatest band in the history of the galaxy cannot die in a botched robbery attempt. A speeder crash, drugs, even food poisoning. But not a _robber_! It's just too mundane!"

"What a shame." Leia responded even as her brother said "Thank the force!" They turned to each other and replied simultaneously, an indignant "What!"

Neri recovered enough to notice their reactions.

"You can't actually enjoy this!" Luke's voice held good natured outrage at his sister.

"They're a good band, I love the guitar solo."

"I've heard better in those grimy cantina's in Mos Eisely!"

"I'll to have to go there sometime then." Leia couldn't help taunting him. she couldn't believe how good this felt, just bantering back and forth with her brother. She had never had anyone she could behave this way with when she was growing up on Alderaan, you just didn't make jokes with the princess. She'd had friends, and she had her parents and her aunts, but she had never had a sibling and she couldn't believe how much she had missed what she'd never had. This felt so right.

Luke was also reveling in the new closeness. He had often felt this way as a teenager, hanging out with Biggs and Fixer and the rest, but they had been friends, not family. He wished once again that he and Leia had known each other growing up. As much as he loved this, he hated that it was a new feeling. Well, not hated exactly, he couldn't _hate_ anything to do with Leia, but if there was anything he could change, it would be the circumstances that had separated them. His own selfishness made him feel a little guilty, but then he remembered what Han was always telling him about needing to do something for himself once in while and he banished that guilt to the far reaches of his mind.

Neri had started digging in her bag, which was still on the floor in the main room while they were arguing and Luke turned to ask what she was looking for.

"This!" She said triumphantly holding up a green case just small enough to be held easily in one hand but large enough to need two hands to open. She sat down again and pulled out a small device that was the same color as the case. She then flipped open the front of the case and Luke and Leia could see it was filled with music chips in plastic sleeves. "I will forever be grateful to that little green troll and his foresight. He packed absolutely everything I would have if I could have known what was going to happen."

Luke smiled fondly as Neri found a thin cable which she used to connect what they now realized was a music player to the datapad. She then flipped through the music chips until she found the one she wanted. In seconds a new song filled the room, this one by a different artist. This time, Luke and Leia both grinned as they recognized the artist. "_Mobaroan_!" They said, in unison again, and grinned.

"How did you know we would both like this one?" Leia asked Neri, who was smiling knowingly at the pair.

"It was a guess, I have always been pretty good at putting people with the type of music they will like. I'm surprise you know it, the artist died before I had my accident."

"Are you kidding? This is a classic!" Luke responded. "Aunt Beru used to play it all the time. She liked to play music while she worked around the house."

"I went to one of their last concerts. That was about two years ago- I mean about two years before my accident. I have a signed copy of this 'chip in my bag. I keep it in a special case." Neri was bragging and it had the desired effect on Leia and Luke. Neither had ever met anyone who had actually _seen_ their favorite band, let alone gotten autographs from them.

The three continued talking until Leia yawned and knocked her drink over stretching. They all admitted exhaustion after that and they cleaned up the spill and went to bed, leaving the rest of the lounge until morning. Each retired to their private cabin (the shuttle was able to comfortably sleep five) and all were asleep within minutes.

That first evening set the tone for the remainder of the trip. In the morning, Luke and Neri cleaned up the lounge together, while Leia made breakfast. Afterwards they found a deck of Sabacc cards in one of the cupboard and Luke and Neri taught Leia how to play. Neri couldn't believe that Leia had never learned.

"I never had time to learn when I was a princess, my Aunts definitely wouldn't have approved, and later there was the rebellion... and of course after that Han would have taught me in a heart beat but I couldn't bring myself to tell him." Luke had snickered at the thought that of Han discovering his wife couldn't tell an Idiot's Array from a Pure Sabacc. Neri, who didn't know Han Solo, didn't know what was so funny but let it pass.

Nerinika was having a very difficult time picturing these two people in their professions. Leia looked decidedly un-princess like in plain blue pants, loose shirt, and fuzzy slippers. She had worn her hair in a plain braid and wore no make-up. Luke did not wear Jedi robes, but a tan tunic and white pants. He had worn boots on planet, but was casually going barefoot on the ship. Both had spent most of their time laughing and talking. They had even started a mini food fight at the table one day.

Neri understood the clothing differences. Leia wasn't being a senator or a princess right now, and the Jedi she had known no longer existed. She still couldn't shake the strange feeling as she watched Leia sitting with her legs propped up on the chair next to her trying to lean over and look at her brothers cards. Luke, for his part, was sitting up but kept twirling his chair back and forth and stuck his tongue out between his teeth when he was trying to add his cards. They both looked way too much like real people...

Late that morning Neri brought up the subject of sweet snacks which gave all of them a craving for some. A wicked look crossed Leia's face and she darted for the cockpit. A few moments later they heard her warning that they were dropping out of hyperspace and they buckled in. Whey they hit normal space, Luke and Nerinika followed her into the cockpit and saw the monitors were filled with the image of a space station.

"What is that?" Luke asked warily.

"That is where we are stopping to refuel." Leia answered simply.

"But we aren't scheduled to refuel for hours yet."

"Yes, but we can stop here, it won't hurt anything. Besides, this particular space station is known for it's confectioners shop. They advertize that they can make any sweet from the known Galaxy. I have always wanted to stop and I've never had the chance before."

The three grinned at each other and spent the time until their detour in the cockpit, talking about sweets.

On the station, they left the ship to the maintenance crews and hurried off like children. They entered the sweet shop giggling quietly like they were all kids on their first outing without their parents. The two famous people in the party had taken care to disguise themselves. Leia had dressed in a knee length black skirt, a simple blouse, and a few pieces of plain costume jewelry, leaving her hair down to complete the look. Luke had worn a plain tunic and tan pants, the tunic long enough to hide his lightsabre. Neri wore what she had long thought of as her 'uniform', a plain, overlarge tunic, and snug, brightly colored pants with knee high boots. She was also wearing the same jewelry she had been wearing since Luke and Leia had met her for breakfast that first morning.

Behind the counter, inside the shop, stood a human woman wearing an apron and a white cap. She had a grand-motherly quality about her and she smiled at the trio who walked in like they were her grand kids. "Well, what can I do for you dears?"

"We were just fueling our ship and couldn't help but stop in. I have been wanting to come here ever since I was a child." Leia told the woman still looking around in wonder.

The shop was fairly large, but still cozy. There were shelves and bins covering every wall. There were large cases in the middle of the store and there were tables in the corners where customers could sit. Every surface was mounded with delicious looking confections of every kind. The woman smiled kindly at them as they took in the sights and aromas. "My name is Araima. I am the owner and Main Candy maker. I can get you any sweet you can imagine. If you have ever eaten it anywhere in the galaxy, I have it or will make it." She stated this with pride.

Neri spoke up without thinking. "Do you have arabis candy? My aunt Tara used to make that all the time."

The woman looked at her oddly and Neri wondered what she'd said wrong now. "If your aunt made that for you sweety, I'd really like to meet her. I haven't been able to find another source for arabis juice since Alderaan was destroyed. I just heard from a distributer this morning that a museum a few systems over has a few arabis trees but so far they haven't been able to propagate them more than a few at a time. I should be able to get some fruit in a few years, but until then..."

Leia looked slightly depressed, she had her last piece of arabis candy six years before. Han had found an Alderaani family who had moved long before the planet was lost. They had a grove of the trees that they had been carefully tending and had only been too happy to part with a few of the fruits once he explained why he wanted to buy them. Winter had helped him prepare the candy which he had given his wife as a gift when the twins were born.

Luke took her hand and squeezed it, while Neri just looked sheepish. "It's kind of a long story." He told the Candy maker by way of explanation.

"I know some people who might be able to help you there," Leia broke in, suddenly wanting this woman to be able to carry the treat on a regular basis. "My husband found someone who has been growing the trees for awhile now. I could have him put you in contact with them as soon as we reach Coruscant..."

"Why that would be marvelous! I'll tell you what, you find me a source for my arabis juice, and the first batch of candy will have your name on it! In the mean time, is there anything else I can get you?"

They left the candy store with a large bag of sweets each. None had been able to decide on a favorite so between them they had waked out with 'some of everything' as Neri put it. It was far from every kind of candy in the store. It wasn't even every kind edible by humans. But it was an enormous volume.

They returned to the ship and their card game. They ended the day almost the same as they had ended the previous one, with the exception of the stomach aches they went to bed with.

The next day, Neri woke early to find Leia puttering in the kitchenette. Neri poured some of the tea Leia offered her and sat at the table watching Leia carefully slice the vegetables she planned to cook for breakfast.

"Is something wrong Leia?" Neri asked.

"Not exactly, why do you ask?"

"You just seem very tense. Not to mention I've never seen anyone focus so hard on tubers." Neri gestured to the tiny, perfect slices and the death grip Leia had on the knife.

Leia sighed and set the largish knife on the table. "I don't know whats the matter with me. This trip has been the most fun I can remember having in ages. I wish Han and the twins could have been here with me, and I am glad they weren't. Does that make any sense?"

Neri nodded but kept silent. She had an idea what Leia meant, but wanted to let her new friend talk. "I mean, I have felt so free, like I have no responsibilities whatsoever. I don't think I have ever spent so much uninterrupted time with Luke. Ever. If anyone else had been here, if the children had been here I couldn't have behaved this way, I would have been more..."

"More like a Mom and a senator and less like a sister and a friend." Neri filled in when Leia trailed off.

"Exactly! I guess I am just feeling a little guilty about that. We are going to be on Coruscant in hours and I find myself dreading having to take on that responsibility again."

Neri didn't answer. Instead Luke spoke up from the doorway. "That sounds perfectly reasonable to me." He was obviously only just waking up. He hadn't dressed yet and his hair was standing straight up on one side. Leia snickered and Neri raised one eyebrow. This was the first time she had seen the Jedi when he wasn't well groomed. He was always up and around first thing in the morning, long before the fourteen year old.

Luke crossed to the warmer and poured himself a cup of tea before he joined the girls at the table. He caught Neri staring and said "What?"

Leia responded by tugging at the offending hair and grinning at him. He ran one hand through his hair, only succeeded in making the problem worse, and drank his tea. Neri took the tubers from Leia and started cutting them for her while Leia began finding the remaining parts of breakfast. After a while, Luke went to get dressed and the girls both burst out in giggles that they had barely been restraining while he was in the room. His response of "I heard that!" only made them laugh harder.


	6. Part three: Time Regained

Hi again.

I am glad you're enjoying this Relyan. I did notice the similarities between my story and yours, however, I think yours is much better so I didn't wantt o post the comparison. You might have been insulted. :-) Anyway, I am so glad you are reviewing regularly. I would be very discouraged at the shortage of reviews if I didn't know that no one else was getting any either.

Anyway, Solo23 reviewed too. I don't think this site is getting as many hits right now cause of the trilogy coming out on DVD. It's just my theory and I don't know if it means anything or not. At least, that is what keeps me posting. :-)

Now that I'm done...

**History's Keeper**

Part three: _Time Regained_

They hit Coruscant's airspace a few hours later and Leia called Han to let him know they were back. She decided to avoid officially announcing her presence for a few more days, at least until Nerinika had settled in. Leia winced a bit when she realized she was taking advantage of the situation, but decided resolutely that she would not feel guilty for taking the time off. She had told Mon Mothma that she had to leave to take care of a 'Jedi thing' with Luke and had been allowed as much time as she needed. Leia decided that she would spend some of the next few days training so she wouldn't feel so guilty and felt pleased with the solution.

So far, she hadn't told Han much and was looking forward to his reaction when he heard Neri's story. He was going to meet them in the docking bay and they would pick up the twins from Winter's care after they had Nerinika settled.

Twenty minutes after she hung up the comm, the ship settled down in the docking bay that had been assigned for the _Falcon_. The Bay was large enough to accommodate four ships the size of the _Falcon_ so there was plenty of room. Han greeted Leia enthusiastically when she came down the ramp. Luke followed her and Neri came out just behind them with her bag slung over one shoulder. She stopped when she had left the ramp, staring at something to their left. After a moment, Leia started to introduce Neri and realized the girl wasn't beside her. She looked around and spotted the girl standing a few yards away staring at he husbands ship.

"What is it?" Leia asked, wondering what the look on the childs face meant.

"That is a YT 1300 Corellian Freighter." The girl stated solemnly.

"That is the _Millennium Falcon_" Han told her, practically beaming with pride.

"I remember, just before the accident Uncle Remi was admiring an advertisement for one. We were on our way to Najeria and he found the article saying they were going to come out next month." Neri frowned "This one looks so old. A few weeks ago, they still weren't available on the open market, and now this one looks as if it has been knocking around the galaxy for decades."

"Hey! She might not look like much but she's got it..." Han automatically defended his pride and joy, only to be silenced by his wife elbowing him in the stomach.

"Quiet Han." Leia stepped over and hugged the girl who dropped her bag on the ground and willingly wrapped her arms around this woman whom she already loved like a sister.

Han Solo had no idea what was going on, but he was getting used to the feeling. He stood to one side and waited for someone to speak. The girls finally broke apart and Neri wiped her eyes on her jacket sleeve. "Han," Leia began "This is Nerinika. Neri, My husband Han Solo."

"I'm pleased to meet you Captain Solo. I'm sorry if you thought I was insulting you ship. I didn't mean anything by it, I'm sure she's a wonderful ship."

"Don't worry about it, I'm a little overprotective of her sometimes. By the way, the name's Han." Han shook the girls hand and offered her a tour of the _Falcon_ sometime.

"I'd love to see her."

"Well, now that that is settled, perhaps we should go find the twins so we can get Neri settled?" Leia, back in mother mode again, gestured toward the entrance to the bay and they all turned to leave. Neri bent to retrieve her pack but Han beat her to it, lifting the large pack easily. He had seen her struggling under the load and knew they had quite a walk ahead of them. Leia missed the rouge-ish grin he tossed at the flustered child, but Luke didn't. Luke just smiled behind his hand at the chivalrous streak that his friend had acquired since he had married Leia.

Winter hugged Leia when the group reached her apartment. Neri was introduced to the younger set of twins, who liked her instantly. Two year old Anakin smiled at Neri and buried his face in his mothers gown. Jacen giggled when Neri offered to shake his hand and Jania reached out to touch Neri's necklace, than ducked guiltily when she realized she was being rude. Neri just smiled and held the pendant out to her so the girl could get a better look. When Jania touched it she smiled and said, "That was a very good idea, what a great way to remember her." The other grown-ups were puzzled, but Nerinika gravely said "thank you" and stood up so they let it pass for now.

Leia led Nerinika into the main room of the apartment followed by Luke and Han and the children. They sat and Threepio brought in drinks. Han, apparently losing his battle of patience, spoke up first. "So, some one want to tell me what's going on?"

Leia did. She started with the messenger finding Luke after his first real meeting and continued until they left Najeria. She didn't say much about the trip home, she would talk about it with him in private, later. The twins were fascinated.

Han was unsurprised, which surprised Luke. Just when he thought he knew his long time friend, something would happen to show a whole new side of Han Solo.

"It just makes sense, kid. It's not a nice thing to happen to a kid, but there ain't anything shocking about the situation, at least not from my perspective. No offence there Neri."

"None taken. You are absolutely right. I'm the one who had a few shocks. After all you folks have seen, I don't think one little girl frozen for forty years would surprise me much either. You all have much more important things to worry about than little old me." Neri's unassuming style of speech complimented Han's drawl and Leia couldn't help but feel a connection to this child. Neri just seemed to be part of her family, it just fit.

"You may not think you are anything special, but a great many people seem to think otherwise." Luke was in his Jedi role, his tone even and quiet.

"Me? Important?"

"Yes you." Luke's mouth quirked slightly.

Han flashed her a trademark smile and elaborated. "You know, not everyone is carefully hidden from the emperor as a child by Obi Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda. Present company excluded of course."

Han chuckled and the other occupants of the room looked at him curiously. "I just realized I keep running into long lost Jedi children who have been hidden away because some green guy said they might save the galaxy one day. I wonder how many more of you are out there, does anyone have an estimate for me?"

Neri looked at him suspiciously. "I'm supposed to save the galaxy? From what? How am I supposed to do that? I know they didn't give galactic hero as one of the options at career day."

"I don't know any more than what has just been said, but I do know three Jedi knights and one very old Master were all ready to give their lives for you. Not to mention Kinyen Quayde and Bren Faran."

"Four Jedi?" Han looked impressed.

"Master Yoda, Obi Wan Kenobi, a Master Qui Gon Jinn, and, of course, Kaylia, Nerinika's mother."

"Uncle Qui Gon doesn't count. He didn't look after me cause I was special, he started taking care of me 'cause of my mother and kept on because he liked me. Come to think of it, Obi Wan doesn't count either. He only even met me cause he was Qui Gon's Padawan. We became friends, but he didn't think I was any hero either." It wasn't that Nerinika was disturbed at the idea she might have a destiny, she just didn't want the facts distorted. Or so she told herself.

Luke laughed, falling out of 'Jedi mode' with surprising swiftness. "Okay, okay, I cede defeat! You're not special in any way, I was just imagining it!" He raised his hands as if fending off an attack.

Neri smiled and pretended to mark off a tally on a scoreboard. "Me one, Jedi master zero. Your serve."

"What does that word mean, padawan?" Leia asked in the sudden lull.

"Apprentice."

Han knew that Luke and Leia were dying to ask more questions, but didn't want to bring back the childs pain. Nerinika was relaxed and happy, neither wanted to spoil the moment. Han decided to help them out. "Well, I'm just an old smuggler, maybe you should explain that a little better for me? I always's feel left out when these two start talkin' hokey religion stuff."

"Sure!" Neri took the challenge in stride, for that was what it was, and Leia shot her husband a grateful look. He seemed to be becoming something of a diplomat himself. "Padawan learners are initiates who have been chosen by a Master." Han had a slightly blank look on his face and Neri backed up some. "Okay, I'll start at the beginning. Say there is a baby. One day, the mother walks in to find the baby holding his favorite toy over his head, only he's not touching it. She calls the Temple and the council sends someone to investigate. The baby is strong enough in the force to need training."

Han broke in here. "How do they know?"

"They reach out to the child. I've never done anything like that, I'm not trained, but I guess they just feel it. Does that make sense?" At Han's nod, she continued. "Okay now they tell the parents the verdict and they have to make a decision. They can keep the baby at home or they can send him to the temple where he can train to be a Jedi."

"What happens if they keep the baby?"

"Maybe nothing. Maybe he grows up perfectly happy, he has friends, he gets married and has bunches of kids. Maybe he never even knows he might of been a Jedi. Maybe he knows and doesn't care. But maybe, just maybe, something bad happens. Sometimes the child grows up feeling like he is missing something. Sometimes he learns on his own to a certain extent. Sometimes goes crazy. Rarely, a force sensitive who hasn't been trained will fall to the dark side, be recruited by a fallen Jedi or a Sith or by the Dark side itself. I don't think I have to tell you that is bad."

Han swallowed. Luke was listening with rapt attention. He knew the very feelings she was talking about. He had thankfully had Ben to help him at least a little when he was growing up, but he had still felt isolated. Leia was thinking much along the same lines only she added the thought that she needed to work harder on her own training so she could help her children. She couldn't imagine having to give her babies up. The short time she had been separated from them was long enough thank you! The children in question were focused on the story teller and so far hadn't thought much about the words, they were too busy listening and memorizing like they memorized everything about the Jedi.

Han took up his role of interrogator again. "So, they send the kid to the Jedi, what next?"

"Okay, if the parents send the child to the Jedi, and they usually do within the first two years or not at all. They often don't even accept a child older than that. The bond with their parents is too strong, the transition is too hard. Anyway, the baby goes to the temple creche where he is looked after by the creche Masters until he is four or five years old. Then he becomes an Initiate."

"Initiate?"

"Sort of pre-padawan. As an initiate, the children learn reading, writing, history, math science, Basic fencing, self defense, diplomacy, chemistry, mechanics, basic healing and first aid, rudimentary force skills, all the basics." Han raised an eyebrow at the list, obviously impressed.

"They learn all that? At five, I was learning to fasten my boots and make muddy messes on the rug."

Neri laughed. "They learn as much as they can. They mostly just learn the basics. The golden rule type things, the things that I am sure your parents taught you informally. They try to learn as much as they can, because when they are about ten, Masters start looking at them as potential apprentices. The masters mostly don't care how good you are at those things, they tend to look at your personality, your temperament, whether you share the same interests they do. But a Master who is especially skilled at lightsabre techniques might be influenced by the initiates own sabre skills. Or a skilled diplomat might look for an initiate who tends to step in to prevent fights. Or not. Look at Obi-Wan and Master Qui Gon." Neri snickered.

"What about them?" Luke dared to speak now that Neri was getting into a rhythm. She didn't even notice that Han didn't ask the question.

"Master Qui Gon Jinn was one of the most skilled masters in the whole temple. He was huge, he towered over most other humans. He was way skilled as a diplomat. I heard someone say that he once talked a Wookie out of a Life Debt." Han was impressed, he knew first hand how impossible that was. "He was also one of the best with a sabre. He was Master Yoda's last padawan, well except for you, Luke. Anyway, you get the picture right?"

"He sounds perfect." Han said skeptically.

"Oh, far from it. Qui Gon had his own faults, I'll get to them in a minute. Obi-Wan Kenobi, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. He was this little scrawny thing as an initiate. He was always getting beat up on by some of the other initiates. He was terrible with a sabre, he never won a single match while he was an initiate. He was okay at his school work, but nothing special."

"Let me guess, this Master Qui Gon saw the potential in this little kid and trained him up a little bit and they lived happily ever after, right?" Han smirked at the happily ever after ending he knew was coming.

"Nope, turned him down flat. Three times in fact." Han's jaw dropped. Neri made another invisible mark in the air just above eye level for her. "Score two! Usually, when a master decides that they would work well with a particular child, they ask the child formally if they agree, and they become a team. But this time was different. You see, if an initiate isn't chosen by a master by the time they are thirteen they are usually sent away from the temple and unfit to become a Jedi, it isn't any kind of disgrace, not everyone is cut out for that kind of life, some even decide they don't want it.

"Usually the child finds another interest long before he is sent away. He becomes a temple guard or a farmer or a healer or a diplomat, anything he wants to be. A lot are happy to join the Agricorps, which is the default if they don't make a decision."

"Agricorps?"

"Sure, they are kind of a planetary relief. They are farmers and teachers and the like, they help planets in need of assistance, as long as the problem is not immediately dangerous, like a war. Anyway, Obi-Wan didn't want to be a Healer, or a politician and he especially didn't want to be a farmer. What he wanted more that anything else was to be a Jedi knight.

"Qui Gon Jinn didn't want to take on another padawan. His last apprentice had turned on him and broken his heart. You see, Master and Padawan teams are generally very close, they trust each other fully, they even share a bond of sorts. When Xanatos left the order and turned to the dark side, Qui Gon was crushed. He had been decieved almost since the first day he had met Xanatos and it hurt. He felt like a failure and he definitely wasn't ready to give his heart to someone else. Lucky for him, the force had other plans.

"You see, everyone knew that Qui Gon refused to take on another apprentice, but that didn't keep Obi-Wan from dreaming. As his thirteenth birthday grew closer and closer, he tried harder and harder to catch the eye of a Master. In his spare time he dreamed about being the padawan of the famous Qui Gon Jinn. He was even bold enough, or maybe desperate enough, to ask the Master. Qui Gon turned him down flat.

"One month before his birthday, Obi-Wan was sent to the Agricorps. It was only dumb luck that he ended up on a shuttle to Bandomeer, the same shuttle Qui Gon was on. Once on Bandomeer, lots of bad things happened, but it turned out that both Obi-Wan and Qui Gon ended up trapped in a cave together. At the time, Obi-Wan was trying to escape slavery and was wearing one of those explosive collars. He decided that Qui Gon had to escape to help the other children and decided to use the explosives in the collar to blow open the entrance to the cave."

Neri saw Han give her a puzzled look and paused. Realization dawned and his look turned to horror. "He was still wearing the collar at the time, wasn't he?"

"Got it in one. At that moment Qui Gon saw the Jedi hiding in that little boy and refused to let him sacrifice himself. He took Obi-Wan as his apprentice right then and there. I don't think I need to say they found another way out and defeated Xanatos." Neri stopped there and looked at her friends. "At least, that is the way Bant tells the story. Obi-Wan confirmed that the facts were right, so that must be pretty close to the way it happened."

The twins, who had started the story sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, were now on their knees only inches away from Neri who had leaned forward slightly and had told the end of the tale while looking directly in their eyes. Both children were smiling and Jania sat back with a soft "Wow!" while her brother stared at Neri in amazement.

Luke was still turning the story over in his head. He was still reconciling the two pictures of his former teacher. Leia, who hadn't even met the man was quicker to respond. "That is quite a story!"

"Not any more fantastic than your own. Any of yours." Neri looked at each of them in turn. "Everyone has a story. Most of them are fascinating if you know the person involved or if you are looking at it in the right frame of mind." She grimaced slightly, "Although I will admit, Obi-Wan stories generally end up with him and Qui Gon in the infirmary more often than not. I don't think those two have ever come back from a mission where they didn't at least stop in the medical ward before reporting to the council."

"Will you tell us another story Nerinika? Please?" Jacen was still on his knees in front of the girl and had taken the sudden lull in the conversation as an invitation. Neri laughed at his mothers worn expression. Leia answered for her.

"Not tonight, it is almost bedtime and all of you need to wash up." The children moaned upon learning that they wouldn't be part of the conversation. "Now calm down. You'll have lots of time to hear stories. Nerinika will be staying with us for a while and you will have plenty of time to pester her. Now go, get ready for bed and your father and I will come tuck you in."

The children ran quickly out of the room, pleased with the news that their new friend wasn't leaving right away. A few minutes later Leia and Han left to hurry the children who could be heard splashing each other in the 'fresher.

Neri smiled and looked at Luke. The two of them were alone. Luke was looking intently at Neri's jewelry for the first time. The necklace his niece had been so interested in had four lavender stones inset into the metal as the four corners of a square inside the circle. Luke also looked at the metal pieces he had assumed were clipped to her ears. He looked closer and started.

"What is it Luke?" Neri asked, wondering what she had done now.

"I was just looking at your jewelry. The design is quite interesting.

Neri reached up and touched the dangling jewelry. The earing was a thin golden tube that appeared to have been flattened slightly. The cylinder hung from a chain that was attached to a post that went through the ear. The opposite end of the cylinder had a window cut into it and contained a stone that exactly matched the ones in her pendant as well as her other earing.She undid the clasp on one of the earings and handed it to Luke

"Those are very pretty, Neri. What kind of stone is that?"

Now Neri shone with pride. "You remember I showed you my mothers lightsabre? When I found it, the crystal was mostly intact, but it had a huge crack down the center that made it useless as it was. I had some of my friends at the temple help me cut it into useable fragments and I set them into the jewelry. I thought it was fitting."

"That must be why they kept catching my attention." Luke reached over and touched the stones in the pendant. The force sang to him of Love and Bravery when he ran his finger over the purple gem. "Did you know they almost radiate the force. Oh!" He seemed to suddenly remember something

"What is it?" Leia asked, reaturning to the room.

"Jania, when she touched this she said, 'that was a good way to remember her' she must of meant your mother. But how did she know?"

"You didn't teach her that?" Neri was staring in disbelief. "I thought you must of taught her how to see an objects past. I knew a lot of Jedi who could do it, although I admit Jania is pretty young, but like you said, it radiates the force."

Luke shook his head sadly. "Most of my training had to focus around fighting skills. I didn't have the time to learn much. I'm going to have to have Jania show me what she did."

"She was right though, that was a good idea. It must be great having a memorial to your mother with you all the time." Leia said wistfully.

"Yeah, they feel like my mom. I can just almost remember her. When I wear these I feel closer to her, like she is protecting me still."

They didn't say anything for a long time after that, each revisiting old memories and regrets.

Han Solo stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the common room and watched his wife laugh. She and Luke were apparently sharing some kind of joke, Neri was smiling but didn't seem to understand completely. Han sighed contentedly. It was rare to see his family relaxing like this. It seemed Leia was always working and Luke... Well Luke just hadn't been the same since he became a Jedi. Personally, Han really missed the farm boy who had dragged him through the Death Star to rescue a princess he had never met.

When he entered the room the first thing he noticed was the pile of snacks on the coffee table, the second was the deck of cards his wife was holding

Han raised his eyebrows. Leia, to the best of his knowledge, _never_ played cards. At least, he had never seen her do it. Ten minutes later the four of them sere sitting around a folding Sabacc table. Leia dumped a box of betting chips on the table and started to divide them up. "I say we go with Old Republic rules, in honor of our new friend!"

"I don't know that variation." Neri said.

"The Old Republic rules used to be the Jedi variant." Han answered, still the household expert. Neri nodded her understanding. "Since when do you play?" He asked Leia incredulously.

Leia gave him a 'Who Me?' look that set Neri off laughing. Luke couldn't help answering "Since yesterday."

"What do you mean since yesterday, what happened yesterday?"

"We taught her the rules." Neri chimed in.

Han stared at his wife like she had grown an extra head. "You mean you didn't even know HOW! You should have said something!"

"Don't go too hard on her, she's led a very sheltered life, Han." Luke was using his best 'protective brother' voice.

If looks cold kill, Luke knew he would be a carbon score on the floor right now. Instead, he just stuck his tongue out at his sister who started to make a gesture. Han caught her hand in his and said, "Now honey, there are children at the table."

Luke should have been warned when Leia seemed to acquiesce so easily. If he hadn't been laughing so hard, he might have known the pillow was coming before it hit him in the back of the head.

Six hours later, Neri was happily crawling into bed. She was thoroughly exhausted and knew that tonight the dreams that had plagued her every night since she woke up wouldn't stand a chance.

The old man was furious. There wasn't supposed to be a third person! I only calibrated the device for two. I suppose it will have to do. He set about enacting the second part of his plan. All he had to do now was make sure the Jedi was in the right place when the drug reached full effect.

The next morning, Neri awoke to the sounds of children laughing and dishes clattering. She rolled over in her large bed and looked at the chrono on the night stand. She jumped half way to the ceiling when she realized that the noises she was hearing weren't breakfast, but mid-day meal. She made a quick trip to the 'fresher, dressed and hurried out to the kitchen.

"Mornin' Kid." Han called as she stepped across the threshold. "Leia is with Luke, training so you're stuck here with me. I was just making lunch, want some?"

Han was standing at the cook stove. The children were sitting at a table across the room. They seemed to be playing catch with a napkin. Nerinika wandered over to look in the pans. Halfway there she caught a whiff and smiled. "Most definitely, that smells wonderful!"

"Well have a seat then! Jania, get Neri a plate would you? She doesn't know where they are yet." Jania did so while Han started serving the food. The dish was sliced vegetables and meat, fried lightly and served with some kind of grain. Neri didn't recognize it, but that wasn't unusual for her.

"Do all smugglers cook this well?" She asked, pleasantly surprised when the food tasted even better than it smelled.

Han laughed. "Well, when you live with someone who prefers to eat their food raw, you either learn to cook or you get very hungry."

"I'm sorry I must still be asleep. Are you talking about Leia?"

The children giggled this time along with Han. "No I meant Chewie. Chewbacca is my first mate. He's a Wookie. What about you? Do you cook?"

"Some, mostly Uncle Remi does- did the cooking at home."

Han caught the change in tense and cringed slightly. "Sorry, Kid, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, they wouldn't want me to be sad forever. If I talk about them now and then, if I talk about the good things, it will honor them more than if I avoided the issue. Besides, I would have to forget my entire life if I tried to avoid thinking about anyone I knew who died and I am not willing to give up all the good memories."

"That's a good attitude Kid. I think your parents would be proud of you! That reminds me, I found your old place. Of course, anything that belonged to you or your parents is long gone, but from what I could gather, the neighborhood hasn't changed much. Most of the people who live there now grew up there so..." Han trailed off.

"So some of my old friends might still be there, thanks. I'll go by sometime soon, I don't suppose there is any hurry."

They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then Neri asked, "So, aren't the kids supposed to be in school?"

"Nah, we're on holiday." Jania said proudly.

"Well, what do you do when you're on holiday?"

"I don't know, this is only our second one." Jacen still hadn't answered a question. He didn't get the chance.

"Well, this holiday you are going to go with Nerinika and I. Anakin, you will spend today with your mom and your Uncle Luke, Jania and Jacen, you two are going to help me get Neri acquainted with Coruscant and get her enrolled in school."

"Ahh, why can't we spend time with Uncle Luke?" Jacen whined.

"Because you already know the stuff he wants to teach Anakin."

Neri saw the twins were going to argue and thought she could help. "Actually, I think Luke is going to ask you to spend sometime with him real soon, but your not supposed to know yet, so you have to keep quiet okay?"

Neri had the pleasure of seeing two pairs of eyes light up in delight. "Yes ma'am!"

"Besides," She was on a roll now, "I will definitely get lost if I don't have the two of you to help me out today. Remember, I haven't been here in fifty years, I need all the help I can get!"

"We'll help you Neri!"

"Yeah, You can count on us!"

"Good, well if that is settled, kids, why don't you go get ready to leave. Neri and I will clean up and we'll go in twenty minutes." Han reached for a stack of plates and stood. Neri followed his lead, they were ready in fifteen minutes.

Their first stop was an education counselor who helped Neri set up a line of study. They didn't tell her the whole story. What Han and Leia had decided on at breakfast was that she came from a planet that had been in complete isolation for the last fifty years. This story wasn't nearly as farfetched as the truth and had actually happened. More than one planet had cut itself off from the rest of the galaxy at the start of the Clone wars and many were just now coming out.

The counselor, who was a friend of a friend of Leia's, was sympathetic and helped Neri set up some classes that would get her caught up. The woman, who it turned out was Alderaani, listened intently when the girl told that everyone she knew was gone. She told Han and Neri that it would probably be best if she didn't take on too much right away, after a loss like that, and suggested some correspondence classes which Neri turned down.

"I don't want to hide away. That won't bring my parents back, all it will do is put me farther behind.

"Now that is a very healthy attitude, dearie". The councilor told her in a kindly voice. "I tell you what, Ill put you down for these make-up classes and as soon as your instructors say your ready, Ill get you enrolled full time. If you like, you can take the placement exam now." She entered the data in the terminal and sat Neri down in front of it. The test took several hours and by the time she finished, it was time to meet Luke, Leia, and Anakin for dinner.

Dinner was at a restaurant downtown. In one of the nicer areas of Coruscant, it was upscale, yet informal. The perfect place for government officials and old war heros to take their families to dinner. The waitstaff was friendly and the food was good and no press was allowed; so the patrons were free to be themselves. Jania and Jacen begged Neri to tell them another story. Neri couldn't think of anything off the top of her head and looked to the adults for help.

Leia shrugged at her but Luke said, "Why dont you tell something about the old temple. What was it like there?"

"It was quiet, peaceful, happy. It was safe, well, sort of." Neri grinned. "You were always safe from outside sources there, but you should always keep an eye out for flying Padawans."

"Flying padawans?" Jania and Jacen asked in unison. Little Anakin giggled and spread both arms wide.

"No, not like that. I remember, one day when I was there, Obi-Wan and Reeft decided that it would be fun to levitate Garen with out his permission. They flew him all around the main hall and accidently ran him into a wall. He knocked a huge holo down and it shattered all over the floor. It took the two of them hours to clean it up."

All three children were giggling and Leia looked thoughtful. Han gave a hearty laugh. "See kid?" he said. "Jedi dont have to be all serious all the time."

"I never said..." Luke got cut off.

"No you never said, you wouldn't. But you do get very broody sometimes." Leia said, concern most obvious in her voice.

Luke frowned. "Is this gang up on the farmboy day? I must have missed the memo."

"I just think you take yourself too seriously."

He smirked at his sister. "Madame Chief of State thinks I'm too serious." He leaned over and said something into his youngest nephews ear. Little Anakin grinned as the Jedi whispered something to him. The boy giggled and clapped his hands.

"What did you say to him?" Leia asked.

Luke just quirked one corner of his mouth into a half grin. "We've been practicing something, I just told him a good way to use it."

He would say no more on the subject and Leia warily let it drop. It was only moments later, however, when she was let in on the joke. She reached for her glass and began to take a drink. She spat it out almost immediately. Though she and Han were sitting at opposite ends of the table, somehow she'd gotten his drink mixed up with hers since the waitress had brought them. Luke looked at her smugly and Anakin giggled and clapped his hands together.

Amost too calmly, Leia carefully sat the cup back on the table. She picked up a napkin and wiped up her mess. When she was finished, she very calmly threw the napking at her brother. Luke stopped it mid air with the force and while he was focusing on that, Leia used some of her new skills to throw some of the food from his own plate at him. The remainder of the table stared on in shock as Luke took the napkin from the air and wiped his face. The children nearly fainted when he picked up a hand full of dessert and threw it accross the table. Leia dodged it and reached for some of her own food.

The food Leia had dodged sailed accross the room and hit the manager, who stopped the food fight and had the entire party banned from the restaurant. Han ushered the children in to a waiting cab and stopped Leia and Luke from entering. He told the driver to wait for a moment and turned to his wife and brother in law.

"What is wrong with you two?"

"What?" Luke asked innocently.

Han frowned. "The Chief of State of the New Republic and the Alliances most decorated war hero, who is a Jedi knight to boot, just started a food fight and got themselves banned from an upscale restaurant. You dont see anything wrong with that?"

Leia frowned and Luke stared at the pavement. In unison, they pointed to each other.

"He started it," Leia said.

"She started it," Luke said.

Han stared at them as if theyd lost their minds. He rubbed his forehead and opened the cab door. Something was very wrong here, he could feel it. "Get in, both of you. Maybe a little rest will help. If not, youre both going to the medicentre first thing in the morning."

Both groaned and Leia said, "But I wanted desert!"

Han debated the wisdom of waiting till morning and decided that he at least needed to get the twins and Anakin to Winter, then he could deal with Luke and Leia. Inside the cab, Neri looked at all three of them curiously. Han exchanged worried glances with her and she nodded. The driver took them back to their building while Luke and the children recounted the food fight and Leia sulked.

Han ushered Luke and Leia toward the lifts and Neri offered to take the children to Winter's. Han agreed and they split up on separate turbolifts. When Neri arrived at the Han and Leia's apartment, Luke and Leia were chasing each other up and down the hall while Han slammed a hand down on the comm console.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"Of all the times for this damnable thing to quit working... I'm going to find a medic, can you keep an eye on them?" Han asked, nodding to the older set of twins. Neri nodded and He ran for the door.

For several minutes, Neri thought things were going to be just fine. Then, Leia said, "I never did get dessert."

"Me neither." Luke whined.

Leia pouted for a moment before saying, "I know, we can go get some."

The two of them ran for the door before Neri could say anything; and the girl realized her mistake. She'd told Han she would keep an eye on them, but she had no way to keep them in the apartment. Neri ran after them desperately, deciding Han could reach her on her personal comm to find out where they were. Together, Luke and Leia ran down the corridors and out onto the street. Neri trailed them, not getting more than two steps behind them at any point, but not intterupting them either. As long as they were both focused on dessert, they would likely find someplace to get some and stay there for a while. If she said anthing, she might distract them.

While the three of them walked, Neri wondered what had come over her new friends. She'd known them just over a week, but knew this behvoir was wrong. Han's reaction would have told her that, even if she hadn't figured it out. On occasion, the two of them had acted erratically, yes, but not like this.

The old man grinned as he watched the pair running down the street. Soon he would have his revenge. Soon the Chief of State of the New Republic and the last of the Jedi Knights would walk right into his trap. Soon those responsible for ruining his life would be gone for good.

Neri was so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she almost ran right into Leia's back. Both adults had stopped for some reason. She tried to see around them to find out why.

"What do you want?" Luke said, shifting into an offensive stance. Leia was standing just behind him.

The woman he was talking to said, "I just wondered where you were going in such a hurry?"

"Were going to get dessert!" Leia told her proudly.

The woman smiled kindy. "Well, I know a perfect place. If you go right down that street there and turn right, youll see a perfect place."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Its just wonderful, youll see. I just came from there." The woman smiled and turned away. "Have fun children."

Luke and Leia grinned at each other and ran in the direction indicated. Neri tried to call after them but they weren't listening. It didn't take a Jedi to sense this trap, but there was little she could do but follow them. So follow them she did, hoping that she would be able to keep them safe.

The street was dark and Neri saw that most of the lights were out. She followed a bit farther behind the adults than before, hoping to not be caught in the same trap. It did little good. When they were a good distance into the darkness, they heard a hiss , followed by a loud thunk. Before any of them could even turn around, the gas had knocked them unconscious.

From the shadows, three men appeared. All were wearing breath filters.

"Hey wait a minute, ther were only supposed to be two!" The first one said.

The second one looked at the three bodies and said, "The third one is small, she'll fit. Just load them up."

They checked over all three and took the comms and Luke's lightsabre. They loaded all three unconcious bodies onto a hover cart and waited. It didn't take long for their contact to meet them.

"Good, Good. I'll take it from here gentlemen." The cloaked man said. He held out a suit case to the leader of the small group who took it gravely.

"Nice doin business with you," He drawled. "Come on, lets get out of here." The three thugs walked away leaving the crazy old man to his dealings.

As they exited the alley, the third man asked the first, "Why didn't you tell him about the girl?"

"Why bragg?"

"Bragg?"

"Yeah, he asked for two, we gave him three. If we mentioned it, he might think we was demandin' more money or something." The three thugs laughed and disappeared into Coruscants underworld.

_Once they were gone, the old man pushed the hovercart into a large speeder and took off, laughing to himself. He knew about the girl already. He also knew those thugs weren't going to make it far. That breifcase held a tracking device and the police would soon pick them up for the kidnapping and murder of Chief of State Organa Solo and Jedi Knight Skywalker._


	7. Part four: Good Timing

Hi there.

It's so good to hear from you **Lena Breeze**. I stay away from the EU characters for a couple of reasons. First, there are so many of them that trying to include them all as more than cameo appearences just makes my head spin and I can never choose which ones to include and which ones to leave out. Second, I haven't read all the books, but I do own all the movies so when I feel I'm having a characterization problem, I can just pop a tape in and find an appropriate scene to clear up the problem. I also feel that the EU authors made the whole thing way too dark. I only read like one and a half of the NJO books and decided I didn't care how it ended anymore. Even George put in a joke now and then to lighten the dark parts. ("When he gets back, I won't stand in your way." "Han, He's my brother!") And as far as I know, he only ever killed off one character that didn't at least get cameo appearences in later films.

Anyway, I'll keep going all night if I don't stop now and go on to **Relyan**'s comments. Patience is a virtue, you'll learn about the crazy old man soon enough. But not in this chapter. Probably not next chapter either. This is turning out to be the longest story I've ever written. I didn't realize just how long it was before I started posting it. As for Luke and Leia's behavoir, Jania and Jacen are much better behaved than that!

In respose to your comment about grown-ups acting like children, I don't know how old you are and I have no intention of asking, so please don't take this the wrong way, but I have some pearls of wisdom to share with you. First, John Mayer was right. There's no such thing as the real world, it's just a lie we have to rise above. Second, the smartest people in the world grow older, not up. Growing older means paying bills and buying cat food and eating vegetables on your pizza. Growing up means all of that plus forgetting what it was like when you didn't have to do those things.

Okay, this is a short chapter and this AN will be longer than the actual story if I don't shut up now so...

**History's Keeper**

Part four: _Good Timing_

When Neri awoke, it was to the sound of hysterical sobbing. It took her several minutes to orient herself in the pitch black and several more to identify the person who was crying. She rolled onto her knees, not an easy task since her arms were tied behind her back, and crawled toward the crying.

"Leia, what's wrong?"

The Senator tried to take a deep breath and stumbled out, "Its dark... (sob) My arms hurt... (sniff) I want my mommy!"

Neri reached the crying woman and examined her as best as she could. Apparently Leias arms were tied even tighter than Neri's and Leia was finding it difficult to even breathe. Just the other side of Leia, Neri found what turned out to be Luke, similarly bound. The girl found shaking him awake to be impossible without hands and thought desperately. Finally, she sat down and placed one foot against his side. She gave a hard shove, then another, all the time calling his name. Inside of a few minutes, he was awake.

"Neri? Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. I just woke up myself. You sound a bit more coherant than you did earlier." she was still wary. Leia had stopped crying and Neri thought she could hear the older woman shuffling this way.

Luke groaned. "I'm not sure what happened, its kinda fuzzy."

"You an Leia were acting like little kids, little brats to be precise. Leia is still a little off."

Luke sat upright and leaned against Leia who apparently wasn't done crying. "I think we were both drugged somewhere. I put myself in a healing trance as soon as I noticed that gas. That must be why the drug has worn off so quickly in me and not in Leia. It's okay, don't cry. We're going to get out of this."

That last was said to Leia, which was good because Neri wasn't listening. As soon as she'd found Luke and Leia she'd realised she had the best chance to escape from her bonds. Apparently the kidnappers had only planned on two, because they had brought manacles for the two adults, but Neri had been bound with some kind of rope. She was also bound rather loosly. The kidnappers must have figured that a little girl was no threat so they hadn't been careful.

After squirming for several minutes, Neri managed to slip her hands out of the thick rope an she stood up with a cheer.

"You're free?" Luke asked.

"Yep. I was only tied up. Can't you do that force trick with your cuffs?"

"No, I haven't been able to touch the force since I woke up or we'd all be free by now." Neri crawled over and bent down. With some dismay, she found her suspicions confirmed when she felt the familiarly shaped, force suppressing, collar.

She told Luke who nodded. "Thats what I had figured, though I've never experienced such a thing before. Look around, see if you can find a way out. You can go for help."

Neri was kneeling on the floor again. "Close your eyes," she warned. "I'm going to turn on some lights. There is no way I am leaving without you, you might not be here by the time I made it back." A light flared as Neri ignited a tiny glow rod that hung around her neck. She reached up and began taking off her earings while Leia watched and Luke said, "What are you doing?"

She began disassembling the tiny jewelry pieces and piecing them back together. "I'm getting us out of here." She told him as she opened the back cover on each earing. Each tube extened and became half of a cylinder. The tiny stones were replaced at the end of one half and several of the tiniest circuit boards Luke had ever seen were re-arranged inside. Neri then placed both halves of the tube together and held her construction up with a flourish.

Luke stared at her expectantly. "Now what?"

Neri clucked her toungue at him. "I thought you were Master Yodas student? He never taught you patience?" She gingerly held the small tube, which was no longer than her finger and slender as a stylus. With her other hand, she slid a tiny switch on one side and a sabre-like blade of light came out of one end. The inch long blade was purple and apparently as much like a light sabre as it appeared because, in moments, Neri had both the adults free of their restraints.

"I told you I had help cutting my mothers light sabre crystal into useable fragments? Well they werent just good for jewelry." Neri carefully extinguished the blade. Leia reached for it saying, "Pretty, pretty, pretty," and Neri carefully pocketed the tool, not willing to risk losing it or disassembling it just yet. "Sorry I can't help with the collar, most of them are very dangerous if improperly removed and I wouldn't want to risk blowing us all up."

"I understand. That's a neat trick, by the way. I take it the light is your necklace?"

"Yep. That one was Obi-Wan's idea. He said his master was always getting him into trouble and half the time it could have been avoided if he'd had a light. I think he was exaggerating, but it seemed reasonable to me. I designed the blade all on my own, but the students at the temple helped me build it." Neri started, as if she'd heard something and they both froze. When no more information was forth-coming, Neri stood and said, "but I can tell you about it later. Right now, we need to get out of here."

"I agree. Do you have any idea where here is?" Luke asked, standing and helping Leia to her feet.

"No but it feels familiar, somehow." Neri began inspecting the small room and Leia spread her arms wide and began spinning in circles. Suddenly, she collapsed giggling and yelled "Mommy!"

Luke frowned at her. He wished he could tell what she was thinking but with that collar on he couldn't even tell if she was okay. For years now his twin had never been far from his mind. Now, it was as if she didn't even exist and it was tearing him up inside.

Neri called out from the other side fo the room and Luke joined her. "This room has been sealed from the outside. See, someone blocked the doorway and left the door wide open.

Luke inspected what had to be the backside of a wall. He ran one hand down the side and it came away slightly dusty. "This door has been blocked for some time. It would take decades to build up that much dust in a closed room. There has to be another opening."

Together they searched the walls but found nothing. Stumped, they stopped in the center of the room and watched Leia, who appeared to be telling a story to the wall. She was gesturing wildly and had a big grin on her face.

"...and he hided up there and they couldn't find him They looked and looked and he was hiding right above them the whole time. Then the master came and took the boys out into the hall and he came down out of the vent and he walkeded right out and said hi to the master like hed been there the whole time. The door was still open then mommy. It was kinda funny, but kinda sad that they wanted to hurt him. Why did they want to hurt him Mommy? Was they like the bad man Mommy?"

Luke looked the way she'd been pointing. "There, the air vent. That must be how we got in here and that's how were going to get out." He jumped up and tapped the cover off to one side. He jumped again and latched on to the edge with one hand and pulled himself up to look inside. Dropping back down, he said to Neri. "Its plenty big enough. I'll give you a boost up, then send Leia up."

Neri took one last look around the room, still bothered that such a plain room could seem so familiar. The walls were plain white and the floor was plasticrete. There was absolutely nothing special or defining about it, but it seemed familar just the same. She could almost see the furnature that had once been in this room and the posters that had hung on the walls. She shook her head to clear the half images and climbed out into the vent.

She helped Leia up and only waited long enough to be sure that Luke had made it okay before heading out to find another vent. They passed several, but this must have been a very old system because most had been blocked off. They crawled for nearly an hour and Neri wondered if they hadn't gone the wrong way. When she voiced her fears, Luke set her mind at ease.

"If we did go the opposite way we came in, that just means we are headed farther from the kidnappers, and therefore toward safety. I don't want to because we can't see what's out there, but if we have to we could even cut open one of the vents with your little tool if we don't find a way out soon."

So they continued on and after a while they came to a steep drop off that apparently marked the end of the vent line for this floor. Neri tested the new direction, while Luke kept her from sliding too far, and decided that it wasn't too steep. "We can slide down it like a kids jungle gym."

Luke was a bit skeptical but they had very few options so they went. Neri noticed several sideways passages leading off their decending one but couldn't stop sliding to explore them and was forced to wait untill they reached the bottom of the incline. After a few more minutes, they were there. Neri slid to a stop suddenly and the much heavier adults slid into her, Luke with a soft "Hmmpht" and Leia with a giggle.

This set of tunnels was a bit taller and wider so they moved much more quickly. Apparently, this section of the building hadn't been closed off like the higher floor because they found an open vent in just a few feet. Luke lifted the cover off and they all climbed out. This vent was in the floor of the room and they all exited surprisingly easily.

As they dusted off and examined the room Neri had that feeling again, like she had been here before. On an impulse, she climbed back down into the vent and checked the opposite direction from where they had come. Leia protested the loss of the light and Luke called after her concerned but she was back before they could follow.

She came out holding a holo of a dark haired girl in tan robes. Luke asked what she'd found and she held out the holo to him. Leia took the photo and said, "Nice Lady," While Luke wondered who she was.

Neri was facing away from him, gazing idylly around the room, when she replyed, "She was my mother. Uncle Qui Gon put that in the vent where he first met her as a sort of memorial."

Luke reached out and squeezed the girl tightly, surprised when she cut the embrace short. "Come on," She said. "I know where we are and I can get us home from here." She started confidently toward the door and Luke followed her, dragging Leia along behind.

Leia seemed to be sobering some, but not much. She had stopped talking to the walls, but she was apparently still halucinating because she kept waving as if there were people in the halls whom she knew. Neri led them quickly through the halls. Occasionally the decor of the corridor would change suddenly and Luke knew that each time this happened they passed into a newer part of the building. He still had no idea what building they were in. He finally asked Neri and she gave him a wry grin.

"You know, its rather ironic that you, of all people, have never been here. So much of your past, and mine, is here and yet neither of us recognized it." She stopped to gaze around thoughtfully and Luke took a good long look at his surroundings.

"You don't think were... This isn't..."

Neri giggled and Leia tokk the opportunity to join her. Neri looked up at the Jedi and said, "Master Yoda would tell you to trust your feelings. It looks like it was gutted and then boarded up. I don't think anyones been in here in fifty years. Of course this was an old part of the Temple when I was here last. It was hardly used then... I'm not surprised it's not in use now." Neri was rambling a little, but Luke didn't notice.

Luke was still staring at the ceiling as if it might reveal all the answers hed been searching for all theese years. "I never realised that there might be parts that were boarded up..."

"They say the temple has its roots in Coruscant's surface. All the way down at the ground would be the very first levels. Rumor has it that they were built way back when no building on the planet was more than a few stories tall. I dont know anyone who's been all the way to the ground, but I've been down more than a hundred levels from here.

"Whats down there?"

"Lots of empty rooms." Neri told him, grabbing his hand to bring him back to the here and now. "I'll show you later, first we have to get out of here. Leia needs medical help and youll enjoy the trip a lot more if we get that collar off first." Farther down the hall, Neri stopped them at a door with thick bolts locking it shut.

"This leads to the outside." Luke observed. "Now, if only we could get it open." He examined the keypad for a few moments before Neri reached in front of him and punched in a code. The bolts slid back into the mechanism.

Luke stared at her as if she'd grown an extra head and Neri smirked back at him. "Amateur. This was the Jedi Temple, remember? Everyone inside was trusted, this door was meant to keep people out. All I had to do was tell it to open, there is no passcode from this side."

Luke shook his head and followed her out onto one of the lower streets of Coruscant. As they headed steadily for the nearest Turbolift, Luke said, "That was almost too easy."

"I know what you mean, but it has to be easy sometimes, though. Doesn't it?"

Luke pulled his sister along slowly and held her hand as they waited for the lift. "I suppose it does, but I'll feel a lot better when we get to the bottom of this."


	8. Part four: Good Timing

Hello again.

Fred, the friendly Plot bunny/Muse strikes again! He showed me why I didn't like the ending, it was dragging out far too long and didn't include half of what I wanted there. So, I've cut this short and I'm going to save the rest for the sequal. I'm sorry this is so short and I'm sorry for ending it with such a horrible line. My only defense is "Fred told me to." and, of course, as always, "It seemed like a good idea at the time." At least this one does _have_ an ending and the sequal is already half written. I've got tons of cool scenes written, I just have to string them together...

It has been so great hearing from all of you and chatting with you. **Relyan**, By the way, if you liked my Luke and Leia interaction, you might try reading "Isn't anyone going to say anything?" Everyone is way OC, but I did a lot of the brother/sister stuff starting in the second chapter. I hope we continue E-mailing each other, if not, I hope you at least read the sequal when I start posting it! I've really enjoyed talking to you. **Lena Breeze**, (by the way, that is a very neat name) I'm glad you've enjoyed this so far and I hope the ending is to your liking. I am flattered you consider my drivel good enough to put it on your favorites list. **Solo23**, thanks for your review, I hope you enjoy this and watch for the sequal which I may start posting any time now. **To all of you lurkers**, (I know you're out there) please tell me what you thought, even if you haven't reviewed before. Make it annonymous if you feel you need to.

**_Please_**, my request to everyone, tell me what you liked most, what you didn't like. What parts you thought were way off and what you thought was right on the money. Be harsh, I really don't mind. I live for feedback, even flames.

Alright, now, on with the show...

**History's Keeper**

Part four: _Good Timing_

When they reached the upper levels of the city they found a public comm station and called Han who met them with a speeder and a contingent of security guards. Neri led them back to the room they had been held in but there was no sign of their captor. Luke and Leia were taken straight to the Medi Center where Leia was treated for psycoactive drugs. Neri joined Luke in the waiting room a few hours later.

"So, did you find him?" Luke asked her.

The girl shook her head slowly. "Not a trace. They searched two floors above and two floors below where we were held and there was not a sign of anyone else. The air vent was definitely how we were brought into that room, but the kidnapper could have gone anywhere. The team leader said there was no point in searching farther. How's Leia?"

"She'll be fine. She should be coherant by morning. You should be checked out too. However we were dosed, you probably were too." His concern was clearly read on his face and she set his mind at ease.

"I was already tested. They found trace amounts, but nothing my body cant get rid of."

For several moments, the two of them sat there in comfortable silence.

"You know, you were quite impressive back there." Neri said quietly, looking at the jedi sideways.

Luke started. "I was impressive?"

"Yeah. You kept your head even with that collar on. No Jedi I ever met before stayed that calm when he was cut off like that. Torture they can handle, but a force-dampening collar turns them all into children."

Luke considered that for a moment. "I suppose that's because the Jedi you knew had been using the Force their entire lives. I've only been using it for a few years so I don't rely on it as much?"

"I suppose so. It's still impressive." Luke shugged dissmisively but Neri could tell he was sitting just a little straighter despite the weighty collar that still hung around his neck. "What did they say about that?" She asked, pointing to it.

"Not much. They can find no evidence of explosives or toxins so its just a matter of figuring out how to get it off."

"I could cut it off for you."

"No thank you." Luke fingered the device in question thoughtfully. "I'd like it intact if at all possible. I would like to see how it works and maybe test some things with it. I'm sure Han can get it off when we get back to his and Leia's apartment."

Neri looked at him oddly. "Han probably won't be available for several days, at least not until Leia is out of the Medi center."

Now it was Luke's turn to grin at her. "I spent the first eighteen years of my life not even knowing the Force existed, I can manage a few days without it."

"Well I should hope so Kid." Han said, walking into the waiting room. "You know what got me? Finding out the girl was the one who led the pair of you out. No offence there Neri."

"None taken. That's a Jedi for you. In fact, that's what I was just saying. Put a collar on a Jedi and they're helpless."

"Hey, I'll have you know I was a rebel before I was a Jedi. I made it through the battle of Yavin, the battle on Hoth, that Ord Mantell thing, all before I had any training as a Jedi."

Neri frowned comically. "Hrrmph, wars not make one Great."

Han broke out laughing at the look on his friend's face when Luke heard that particular quote. Han leaned toward Neri and told her, "Now I haven't seen the Kid blush like that in years. You're going to have to tell me how you do that."

"Its easy. Take any Jedi and quote their master to them when they say something stupid. They all react like that. Every time."

Recovering, Luke responded, "I guess its a good thing you never met Master Yoda then."

Han frowned. "Thats okay, Han." Neri said. "I have recordings of some of his most famous lectures. I'd be happy to make you copies."

Han considered this for a moment. "Nah, thats okay. I would like to see them though. I always wondered about the guy. It seems everyone has met him but me."

"Consider yourself lucky." Luke confided. "Master Yoda hits."

"Hits?"

Neri giggled. "Yep. He carries around this stick and he tends to hit people with it to get their attention."

"And when he wants to make a point," Luke continued.

"And when hes feeling mischevious," Neri said.

"And anytime there's someone in range." They both finished together.

It turned out, Han was able to remove the force dampening collar that very night. Neri was surprised to find out that they had been missing for over twenty four hours when they finally escaped, though that did solve the mystery of how their captor got them into that room and got away clean in just a few hours. The three of them remained in the Medi center the rest of that night and most of the next day, until Leia could go home with them.

When the Chief of State awoke the morning after their escape, it was to find herself tied to a bed. She tried and failed to reach the call button for the nurse and discovered it is very difficult to use the force when your head hurts. She settled for yelling "Hello! Can anyone hear me?" until Luke showed up.

"Good morning." He said softly.

"Good morning." Leia responded automatically. With an amazing degree of control, she said, "Luke, why am I tied to a bed?"

"You dont know? Whats' the last thing you remember?"

Leia scrunched up her face, "Training with you and Anakin."

"That was three days ago."

"Oh. Can you untie me?"

Luke reached for the straps and said, "You must still be groggy, you haven't yelled at me yet."

Rubbing her eyes with a newly freed hand, Leia said, "What, you can't tell how I am through the force?"

"I'm trying to resist looking. Neri said that in her day most Jedi were so dependent on the force that they could barely function without it. After last night, I don't want that to happen to me."

Leia looked at him in confusion, then back at the straps on the bed. She was pretty sure one of them wasn't making much sense. "I wasnt drinking last night, was I?"

Though she was still terribly confused, Leia was heartened to hear her brothers hearty laugh. "No, Leia. Though, if Neri hadn't been looking out for us, we'd probably still be trapped."

"Where is Neri?"

"She and Han went for breakfast. We went in shifts so one of us would be nearby when you woke up. In fact, they should be back any minute."

Leia got up and dressed while they waited for Han and Neri. In the closet, she found her standard travel bag and a few changes of clothing. The evening gown she'd worn to dinner was hanging from the rack, the parts that weren't in tatters were completely covered in dust and dirt. "Oh, no, its ruined," She moaned, much to Luke's amusement. "How did this happen?"

"What's so funny?" She demanded. When he didn't respond right away, she said, "What, exactly, happened while I was out?"

Luke didn't get the chance to answer that one because neri ran up and wrapped Leia in a tight hug. "I was so worried about you. I'm glad you're all right. It was scarey to have the two of you acting so strange."

"I'm glad we're all okay, Neri. It seems we've all had quite an ordeal." Leia looked helplessly from her husband to her brother, trying to soothe the girl but not entirely sure what had happened. Han just shrugged and pointed to Luke who was too buisy laughing to answer her.

Neri let go and stepped back, suddenly remembering that she was fourteen years old and she shouldn't act like a baby. She looked up at Leia. "Guess what? They found out why all this happened. Today, the local security forces got an anonymous call telling them where to find our bodies. They traced your comm signals and found the guys who kidnapped us."

"That's great." Leia said, glaring at her brother.

Luke got that scorch mark on the floor feeling and worked esperately to stop laughing. He knew he'd get it later if he didn't. He continued for Neri. "They found a group of thugs, the four of them admitted to being paid to kidnap the two of us. They denied having tried to kill us, though. They said they just gassed us and turned us over to someone else."

"What about he drugs?" Han asked.

"They found an vaporizor in the shuttle's air system but they couldn't trace the parts. It was apparently installed when the shuttle was maintenanced just before we left to get Neri. The mechanic who was listed as having done the work was off planet at the time. Another dead end." Luke told them dejectedly. "We may never find out who tried to kill us."

"Oh, I think we will." Neri said matter-of-factly. "This guy failed. He will try again. This kind of crazy doesn't just go away, he'll keep trying until he gets us or we get him."

"In the mean time, we do what we always do," Han said.

Neri turned to him and asked, "What's that?"

The three of them chorused, "Make it up as we go along!"


End file.
